Heart Attack!
by Gloomy Rosemary
Summary: Sebagai anggota detektif, Chanyeol memiliki tugas besar, menguak jaringan Yakuza lintas Jepang-Korea. Tapi Ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Namja kecil berparas imut, penggoda, liar dan selalu mengejarnya.Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata Baekhyun Putra semata wayang pimpinan Yakuza yang selama ini menjadi target operasinya? CHANBAEK/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/NC21 Chapter 5 up! WARNING NC 21
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : ChanBaek / Chanyeol (25 YO) x Baekhyun (17 YO)

Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini, milik Gloomy Rosemary

.

.

.

 **Heart Attack!**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **.**

Gloomy Rosemary

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Derap langkah itu kian menggema, seakan memantul di balik dinding-dinding menjulang tak bertuan. Pekatnya malam berbaur dengan udara beku di sekitarnya, namun rasanya ... sama sekali tak membuat Pria bersenjata api itu lengah, mengejar dua sosok di depannya.

 _ **("Detektif Park!")**_

Suara seseorang dalam perangkat rahasia itu masih saja memanggil , tapi semua tetap terabai olehnya. tentu saja, Ia tengah berkoar demi obsesinya malam ini.

 _ **("YACK! kutekankan sekali lagi! jangan bergerak seoarang diri!")**_

"Aku yang akan menangkapnya Ketua" Jawab Pria itu, bangga.

.

.

Hingga...

"BERHENTI!"

Teriaknya seraya mengangkat pistol,

satu smirk tajam di sudut bibir memberi isyarat akan rasa percaya diri miliknya. Bahkan mungkin Pria itu tengah membusungkan dada, merasa yakin buronannya kali ini telah terjebak buntu.

Ah tentu saja, di balik pagar pembatas besi itu... terbentang danau berpalung dalam. Tak mungkin perampok itu nekat menceburkan diri di udara sebeku ini. Hanya untuk mati.

 _ **("Detektif Park! katakan posisimu!")**_ Panggilan telfon nirkabel itu masih tersambung, tapi lagi dan lagi, hanya menjadi suara pengiring untuknya.

 _ **("Jangan menggagalkan target kali ini! katakan dimana posisimu DETEKTIF PARK!")**_

"Tenanglah Ketua... kali ini aku akan menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri" Kekehnya, tanpa mengalihkan bidikannya. yakin, setelah ini nama baiknya akan semakin dijunjung.. bahkankenaikan pangkat akan menjadi imbalan layak untuknya.

 _ **("APA?! YACK! KAU SELALU CEROBOH! JANGAN KAU PIKIR—)**_

 **PIP**

Chanyeol berdecak kala mematikan perangkat kecil di balik telinganya. lalu kembali terkekeh pelan pada dua sosok di depan yang kini panik mencari celah melarikan diri

"Hahah! Lompat saja ke danau! Lalu aku akan melihat dua daging beku di depanku" kekeh Pria itu –Park Chanyeol- sembari meraih borgol dari balik mantelnya, sementara sebelah tangan dan matanya masih membidik tajam ke depan

"Brengsek!" Umpat perampok itu, berulang kali mencari celah. Tapi sialnya... mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun jika mata pistol itu selalu membidiknya, terlebih satu-satunya peluang untuk melarikan diri, hanya dengan melompat ke dalam air.

"Lompat.." Bisik pria tambun, memberi siyarat.

"Tch! aku tak ingin mati bodoh di dalam es!" Elak temannya yang lebih tinggi, sambil menelisik sakunya mulai mencari-cari Cutter..

"Dan, Aku tak mungkin menyerahkan diri untuk polisi bodoh itu!" Si tambun kembali mengadu.

"Berpura-puralah melompat ke danau!" Bisik Pria tinggi itu

"A-apa?!"

"Tch!" Pria tinggi itu mulai mengambil langkah, mendorong si tambun hingga nyaris terjerembab jatuh ke danau... namun saat itu pula Ia berhasil mengecoh konsentrasi Chanyeol.

Detik yang terlewat, seakan tak terbuang sia-sia olehnya.

terlihat Pria tinggi itu, berlari cepat Memanfaatkan pandangan polisi yang teralih itu dengan menerjangnya, lalu..

 **DORRRRR**

namun naasnya... Perampok itu berhasil menusuk sebelah kakinya dengan cutter... membuatnya tak seimbang hingga tembakannya meleset payah.

"ARGHT!"

"Sepertinya aku yang akan melihat daging beku dari seorang polisi" Gelak Pria tinggi itu seraya memutar pisau cutternya, seakan tak gentar dengan pelatuk pistol yang kembali menghunus padanya

Chanyeol berdecih, sambil memegangi luka di paha itu Ia kembali mengangkat pistol.

"Menyerahlah kalia—

"MATI SAJA KAU BRENGSEK!"

Tapi sepertinya Polisi itu memang kalah jumlah, Ia yang terluka kala itu... terlalu mudah dilumpuhkan dengan tendangan si tambun. Hingga membuatnya terjerembab dan jatuh begitu saja ke dalam danau

 **BYURRRRRR**

"AHAHAHAHAHA! TAK KUSANGKA DIA SEBODOH ITU!"

"Tch! Kau berhutang nyawa padaku!" Decih Pria tinggi itu, sambil melesakkan cutter ke dalam sakunya.

"Soju di Apgeudong, pesanlah sebanyak yang kau inginkan malam ini" Tawar sitambun sembari mengejar langkah rekannya.

Dan begitulah malam itu berakhir, misi penangkapan... hanya berbuah sia, dengan lumpuhnya Pria bermarga Park itu di dalam danau yang nyaris beku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bos!"

"Tunggu Bos!"

"Ugh! JANGAN MENGEJARKU!"

Sambil mengepalkan tangan kesal, Ia kembali berjalan menghentak. Tak peduli beberapa sosok berotot di belakangnya, berlari tergopoh hanya untuk mengejarnya.

"Kalian menyebalkan! mati saja sana!" Jerit bocah manis itu seraya menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bos! Tuan besar akan membunuh kami jika kau tak pulang –

"Ku bilang, mati saja kalian!" sentak bocah bernama Baekhyun itu, sambil membanting kasar ransel merahnya.

Namjoon memungut ransel merah itu, lalu berjalan mendekati bocah yang masih memandangya jengkel. "Bos, udara malam ini sangat dingin. Bos bisa sakit jika—

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU! AKU BUKAN BAYI!" Jeritnya lagi, kali ini dengan melempar lolipop miliknya hingga mengenai kepala Namjoon.

' **CTAKK!** **'**

"Aght!"

Baekhyun bersungut kesal, tak peduli Pria itu berulang kali menggosok kepalanya sendiri. Ah sungguh! Ia hanya ingin bebas di sini, tapi para pengikut Ayahnya itu benar-benar tak meninggalkannya barang sedikitpun, mengekor kemanapun dirinya pergi. Bahkan di sekolah sekalipun, semua pria besar itu bak bertengger di jendela kelasnya hanya untuk mengawasinya.

Tentu saja semua yang melihat takut.. tak hanya pendidiknya, semua temannya pun menghindar

hingga membuatnya tak berteman dengan siapapun, dan Baekhyun benci kesendiriannya.

Sejenak Ia menghentak kaki, seakan mengancam semua Pria besar itu untuk berhenti mengikutinya.. lalu setelahnya Ia kembali berlari secepat yang Ia bisa

Tak pelak, membuat Namjoon dan pengikutnya kembali terbirit mengejarnya,

ah sial!

Baekhyun hanya seorang bocah, tapi anak itu benar-benar lihai mengecoh dan menyelinap ke tempat-tempat sempit, hingga tak memungkinkan bagi mereka mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Y—YACK! BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Namjoon frustasi, berulang kali ponselnya bergetar. Ia tau... Yunho pasti sedang mengamuk kali ini, tak mendapati Putranya tertidur di rumah.

.

..

.

* * *

Bocah itu terengah, namun terlihat antusias kala menyusup dan merangkak di antara celah gang yang sempit, sesekali melihat ke belakang dan terkikik keras menyadari semua Pengikut Ayahnya tak mampu mengejarnya.

"Bodoh! kalian pikir aku—

 **BYURRRRRR**

Baekhyun terlonjak, namun spontan memandang ke arah danau tak jauh di depannya. Ia yakin benar sesuatu yang besar sepertinya terlempar ke dalam danau itu.

sejenak Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, tak ada siapapun selain derik serangga malam. Dan Ia benar-benar merasa ciut kali ini, tak berharap... suara yang di dengarnya beberapa saat lalu, buatan makhluk halus.

Tapi meskipun merasa demikian, kedua kakinya tetap melangkah mendekati pembatas danau, melihat-lihat ke bawah.. tak peduli sepoi angin yang dingin itu kembali mengibas surai pirangnya.

"Tak ada apapun.." Gumamnya sambil mengeratkan jaket tebalnya.

Baekhyun memilih memutar tubuh, ingin melanjutkan langkahnya... sebelum para pengikut Ayahnya itu kembali mengejar dirinya.

Namun...

"To—long!"

Samar Ia mendengar suara seseorang berbaur bersama kecipak air. Membuat bocah itu begitu tergesa menghampiri tepian danau, dan di sanalah Ia melihat air danau beriak.

sesaat air mulai bergelombang, terlihat siluet jemari seseorang dari dalam air... lalu sesaat kemudian lenyap begitu saja.

"ACK! DIA TENGGELAM?!" Panik Baekhyun sambil berjinjit-jinjit, memastikan sosok yang menghilang di dalam air itu.

.

.

"BOS! TIDAK BOS! JANGAN BUNUH DIRI!" Teriak Namjoon kalap, begitu melihat Baekhyun tampak memanjat pembatas danau. Ia berlari panik, merangsak apapun ... lalu mendekap erat bocah itu begitu bisa menangkapnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU PABBO!"

"T—TIDAK! Jangan bunuh diri! ku mohon—

"ARGH! SIAPA YANG BUNUH DIRI?! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Umpat Baekhyun, sambil menjejak perut Namjoon.

"B-bos tidak bunuh diri?"

"Bunuh diri pantatmu! TURUNKAN AKU!" jerit Baekhyun jengkel, sambil meronta membuat Namjoon menghela nafas lega, lalu menurunkan anak itu dari gendonganya.

Baekhyun berdengus jengah, sambil mengibaskan butir salju yang melekat di jaketnya

"Pergi ke sana!" Titahnya kemudian sambil menunjuk danau

"Y-ya Bos?" Gumam Namjoon tak mengerti.

"Kalian! Pergi ke danau itu dan selamatkan seseorang di sana!" jelas Baekhyun seraya melirik pengikut Namjoon.

"Apa? seseorang—tapi Bos—

"CEPAT MASUK KE DALAM AIR! ATAU AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH PULANG KE RUMAH!"

"..." Namjoon terdiam, bak hilang kata Ia hanya memandang bocah itu putus asa, yang benar saja menceburkan diri ke dalam air di udara sedingin ini, dan lagi air danau pastilah beku.

Bahkan seseorang yang dimaksud Baekhyun mungkin sudah mati di dalam sana.

Tapi tatapan anak itu, kembali memaksanya. Tak memberinya opsi lain, selain mengikuti semua inginnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? bawa diri kalian! Cepat!" Perintah Namjoon pada kelima anak buahnya.

Semua pria itu terlihat menggigil, saat menyingsingkan mantel mereka bahkan sesekali berteriak kedinginan kala benar-benar memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam air.

tapi meski demikian, bocah yang masih menunggu di atas danau itu hanya membuang muka sambil bersidekap. dalam hati, Ia benar-benar menjerit senang... melihat semua pengikut Ayahnya menjadi tikus kubangan seperti itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu Namjoon dan beberapa anak buahnya berhasil menarik keluar sosok yang tenggelam itu. Membuatnya berlari kecil untuk mendekat, dan melihat lebih jelas sosok asing itu.

"Dia masih hidup?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil berjinjit, ingin melihat.

Namjoon yang terengah , hanya mengangguk... lalu beralih membaringkan pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu di atas rerumputan. Demi, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya.

"Aku masih mendengar nafasnya" Gumam Namjoon, lalu memastikan denyut nadi di tangannya. "Orang ini masih hidup Bos" Lanjutnya kemudian, sambil menggigil.

"..."

Baekhyun terdiam, memandangi sosok Pria itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.. hingga samar, terlihat bocah itu mengulas senyum, bahkan reflek ingin menyentuh wajahnya.

"Bos, apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Namjoon. "Sepertinya Dia seorang polisi" Gumam Namjoon lagi, saat melirik lencana yang tersemat di pakaian Chanyeol.

"..." Baekhyun terlalu terkesima, hingga memandangi wajah terpejam itu lebih utama dari apapun.

"Bos..." panggil Namjoon lagi.

"..." tapi Baekhyun tetap tak menjawab, terlihat antusias memandangi Pria, yang bahkan tak Ia ketahui namanya.

"Bos, lebih baik kita tinggalkan di sini saja. Dia seorang polisi, akan menjadi masalah jika sampai orang ini tersadar dan—

"Aniya, bawa Dia pulang" Sahut Baekhyun santai

Tak pelak membuat Pria kekar di sisinya terbelalak tak percaya. "B—Bos tapi itu—

"Bawa Dia pulang! aku tak ingin mendengar apapun! BAWA DIA PULANG!" Jerit Baekhyun memaksa, tak peduli keringat dingin mulai merembas di kening Namjoon.

"T—tapi Dia seorang polis—

"YACK! KAU TAK MENDENGARKU?!" Baekhyun mulai berdiri, lalu mulai memanjat pembatas danau. "AKU AKAN MELOMPAT DARI—

"B-baiklah!Kajja... kajja, kita pulang... dan membawa Tuan polisi ini" Panik Namjoon, sambil berlari mendekati Baekhyun. "Turunkan kakimu okay? A-aku akan membawanya pulang Bos"Tenang Namjoon lagi, kali ini sambil mengenakan mantel besarnya di tubuh Baekhyun.

Bocah itu hanya mendelik tajam padanya, lalu berjalan angkuh ke depan dengan tangan bersidekap.

"Baiklah... angkat orang itu, dan jangan biarkan Dia kedinginan di sini" Titahnya telak. Membuat semua yakuza itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah, menjadikan ucapan bocah jauh lebih muda darinya itu sebagai perintah yang mutlak.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Terlalu tak biasa...

dirinya yang kerap menghabiskan malamnya di kamar megah itu dengan umpatan dan makian jengkel,kini mendadak kontras dengan senyum manis darinya.

Bahkan semenjak satu jam yang lalu Ia tiba di rumahnya, Baekhyun kerap kali terkikik antusias seorang diri... semua kian beralasan dengan hadirnya sosok Pria yang kini terbaring di ranjang miliknya.

Lama Ia memandangi wajah berahang tegas itu, semakin lama... semakin lekat pula Ia jatuh terpesona. Bahkan tanpa tersadar, Baekhyun menggunakan telunjuk mungilnya untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Menyusuri dengan perlahan dari dahi... hidung lalu berakhir di bibir tebalnya.

"Kau benar-benar tampan" Bisiknya, masih menggunakan jemari lentik itu untuk membelai wajah Chanyeol.

"Dan—

Baekhyun mulai melirik tubuh top less itu. "Ouch! Kau memiliki tubuh yang.. emh—Hawt" Kekehnya sambil meraba abs Chanyeol, menyentuhnya dengan mata terpejam bahkan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, menikmati... bagaimana keras dan kokohnya tubuh itu saat menyentuh ujung jemarinya.

Baekhyun semakin antusias, berlama-lama dengan kesenangannya kali ini. Hingga perlahan Ia sadari tubuhnya yang memanas... dan menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Pria yang masih tak Ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Benarkah kau seorang polisi?" Bisiknya, sambil merangkak menaiki tubuh Chanyeol. meraba dada berotot itu dengan sensual, bahkan sesekali menggesekkan pantatnya di atas gundukan keras di bawahnya.

"Ssh!~ Ahh— Bahkan meski kau tak sadar, milikmu sekeras ini... ahn!" Baekhyun mulai beringsut turun, mencari-cari sesuatu yang sedari tadi menekan buttnya.

Merasa tak sabar, bocah itu memilih menyibak selimut Chanyeol... lalu terhenyak melihat gundukan besar di balik under wear itu.

Nafasnya memberat, Ia sadari tubuhnya semakin memanas kala menyentuh ujung underwear itu. sedikit menariknya ke bawah dan—

"AHH!" Baekhyun menjerit, begitu penis itu mencuat dan berdiri tegak tepat di depan wajahnya.

Bukan..

Bukan pada bagaimana organ itu mencuat dan tegang sempurna. Melainkan pada betapa besar dan panjang ukuran penis itu, benar-benar membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"A-aku menyentuhnya.." Gagap Baekhyun, seraya memegang kepala penis itu dengan gemetar. Mengapa ini terjadi, Pria itu masih tak sadarkan diri... tapi organ itu seakan hidup dan terasa panas dalam genggamannya.

Membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jika Ia benar-benar meraup genital itu dalam bibirnya.

tapi, meskipun merasa ragu... nafsu seakan mendorongnya berbuat lebih. Jemari lentiknya terlihat menekan, bahkan mengurut benda besar itu naik dan turun sebelum akhirnya... menjilatnya seduktif

"Emhh!" Erangnya, begitu panas organ itu serasa mengalir di ujung lidahnya.

Nafasnya kembali berhembus berat, Baekhyun seakan terjebak akan rasa ingin taunya sendiri... hingga tanpa ia sadari, bibir kecilnya benar-benar mengecup ujung kepala penis itu, mencecap rasa yang berbeda namun memikat. Sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Meski nyatanya hanya mampu seperempatnya saja.

"Mfgghh~"

.

.

.

.

"Mfnghh... Hmm" Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya, sesekali menyedotnya hingga terdengar kecipak saliva dari permainan mulutnya.

Sembari melakukan blowjob itu, sebelah tangan lentiknya mulai menyusup ke dalap _bathrobe_ -nya sendiri, meremas-remas nipple pink miliknya. Seolah Pria kekar itu tengah mencumbu tubuhnya.

"Mgghahh~ mhhmm... Be—sar! Mphh"

.

.

.

"Ngh~..." Ia mendadak merasa resah. Walau tau... matanya terpejam berat. Tapi jantung itu seakan berdetak belipat-lipat kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sesuatu seakan membuat panas di bawah sana, membujuknya untuk menarik sadarnya lebih cepat. Hingga Ia benar-benar membuka mata.

Chanyeol mengernyit... dari pandangan yang berbayang itu, Ia melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di antara kakinya.

lama Ia mencoba menatap lekat, hingga perlahan sebuah kepala berwarna kecoklatan benar-benar terlihat bergerak naik dan turun, bahkan sesekali terdengar suara kecipak basah dan erangan menggoda.

"S—siapa?" Gumam Chanyeol, masih belum mencerna situasi.

Hingga sebuah hisapan kuat di ujung penisnya, membuatnya terlonjak terduduk.

"Agh!" Mata besar itu, semakin membulat horor... begitu melihat seorang nyaris telanjang, tengah mengulum miliknya... bagaikan sebuah permen besar.

Mungkinkah ini mimpi? Seingatnya Ia tenggelam di dalam danau! Ataukah... Ia telah mati dan bertemu dengan sosok manis ini?

"A—aghn! S-siapa kau? apa aku sudah mati?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu memilih menghentikan blowjobnya untuk menatap ke atas ."Mmh! Kau sudah bangun? I'm your angel" Kikknya riang, lalu kembali memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Tanpa tau... Pria yang baru siuman itu, kembali terbelalak lebar.

sadar... dirinya memang belum mati.

Nyata hidup, dan melihat penisnya dihisap sensual di bawah sana

Ini salah! Chanyeol pikir... sosok mungil itu seorang wanita. Tapi suara itu—

"WHAT THE F—! NAMJAAAAA?!"

 **BUAGH**

"AHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cont..**

Helloooooo, Gloomy Rosemary (elan) Hadir bawa FF baru.

Seperti janji Gloomy di IG yap

Ok! Lanjut or delete?

Review jusseyo...

IG: gloomy_rosemary

SAAARAAANGHAAAEEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : ChanBaek / Chanyeol (25 YO) x Baekhyun (17 YO)

Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini, milik Gloomy Rosemary

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu memilih menghentikan blowjobnya untuk menatap ke atas ."Mmh! Kau sudah bangun? I'm your angel" Kikknya riang, lalu kembali memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Tanpa tau... Pria yang baru siuman itu, kembali terbelalak lebar.

sadar... dirinya memang belum mati.

Nyata hidup, dan melihat penisnya dihisap sensual di bawah sana

Ini salah! Chanyeol pikir... sosok mungil itu seorang wanita. Tapi suara itu—

"WHAT THE F—! NAMJAAAAA?!"

 **BUAGH**

"AHH!"

* * *

 **Heart Attack!**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **.**

Gloomy Rosemary

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BUAGH**

"AHH!"

Baekhyun jatuh terjengkang dari ranjang, begitu Pria kekar itu reflek menendangnya. tak pelak membuat bocah mungil itu menjerit sambil sesekali mengusap kasar pantatnya.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Gertak Polisi itu pada akhirnya, sadar... sosok yang sedari tadi menghisap-hisap penisnya seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Ugh! Saa—kiiit!" Rengek Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuhnya sendiri di lantai.

Tapi meskipun Ia merengek manja seperti itu, Chanyeol sepertinya tak peduli dan lebih memilih meraup selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos.

"Yyaa... lihat aku" Baekhyun bangkit, lalu kembali beringsut naik ke atas ranjang.

Pria kekar itu hanya meliriknya sekilas, tak menghiraukannya dan kembali mencari-cari pakaiannya demi meninggalkan tempat asing itu. tapi Ia tak menemukannya selain ruangan besar dengan pernak-pernik bercorak merah muda.

Tak mungkin bukan jika dirinya terjebak di tempat pelacuran—

Chanyeol mendadak terdiam, kembali mengingat penggalan malamnya kala mengejar buronan perampok itu.

Kakinya terluka... terlempar ke dalam danau dan terakhir... Ia tenggelam di dalam air yang beku itu.

Jadi saat ini..

"Hmmm? apa kau terkejut?"

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan mungil nan putih melingkar erat diperutnya, belum cukup Ia menduga hal lain di sini. Sesuatu yang basah terasa... mengecupi punggungnya.

"Aku penyelamatmu.." Lirih bocah itu lagi, masih tak jemu menciumi punggung kekar Pria yang masih tak Ia ketahui namanya itu.

Chanyeol tercengang. Sepersekian detik, terpaku pada kalimat bocah yang masih menggelayut manja di belakang tubuhnya itu.

Hingga Chanyeol putuskan untuk memutar tubuh, dan melepas paksa rangkulan tangan Baekhyun.

"Penyelamat?" Tanyanya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah yang diyakiniya pasti masih ingusan itu, mampu mengangkatnya dari bekunya air danau. Mustahil...

"Uhumm..." Bocah itu mulai tersenyum manis, kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol lalu, menumpukan dagunya di dada bidang Chanyeol demi menatap wajah rupawan itu. "Aku juga memberimu—

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya, untuk berjinjit. "Nafas buatan.." Lanjutnya, sambil mendesah.

Tak pelak semakin membuat detektif itu mengernyit tak percaya.

"Haha.. dimana orang tuamu sebenarnya?" gelak Chanyeol, kembali melepas lengan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju pintu utama kamar itu setelah sebelumnya mengenakan bathrobe piyama secara serampangan.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal."Kau tak percaya aku penyelamatmu?" Serunya sambil mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"Tsk... Orang tuamu yang pasti membawaku kemari"

"Bukan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku ingin bertemu orang tuamu"

"Aku yang membawamu kemari!"

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih untuk tumpangan kamar serba merah jambu ini. Sekarang tunjukkan di mana aku bisa bertemu kedua orang tua—

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, begitu sadar... bocah itu benar-benar berlari ke arahnya. Melompat dan—

 **'Chupp'**

Serasa membeku, bahkan sekedar menyentak teriakkannya pun Ia tak sanggup, begitu bibir kecil yang sempat disangkanya lugu itu benar-benar melumat basah bibirnya.

Tak cukup dengan itu, terasa jemari lentik itu... meremas-remas surai hitamnya. Seakan menikmati apa yang tengah Dia lakukan saat ini terhadapnya.

 **'Fuck!'**

Batin Chanyeol, berusaha mendorong tubuh mungil itu, Tapi eratnya rangkulan bocah kecil itu... membuatnya limbung .. hingga tersudut di ujung dinding.

"Kiss~ mfhh.." Baekhyun terengah, sedikit menarik rambut Chanyeol hingga Pria itu menengadah ke arahnya, lalu kembali menyergap bibir tebalnya.

"MMMM!" Chanyeol mengerang tertahan, bagaimana bisa Ia sepasif ini, hanya karna ciuman bocah tak dikenal itu.

"Hahha... nik—math mmn" Pekik bocah itu, semakin mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga merangkul erat pinggang Chanyeol. Tak peduli seberapa keras Chanyeol menolaknya, Baekhyun hanya tau... kontak tubuh keduanya ini mulai tersambut. terlihat Pria itu mulai hanyut dalam permainan bibirnya.

 **CKLEK**

Hingga tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka..

"Bos—"

Namjoon menganga lebar begitu membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, dan di sanalah Ia melihat Tuan Muda kecilnya tengah berciuman basah.

"B—BOOSSSS!" Pekik Namjoon

Membuat Baekhyun berjengit terkejut, hingga reflek pagutan itu terlepas.

"MENGAPA MENGGANGGUKU?!" Jerit Baekhyun jengkel

Chanyeol melempar cepat tubuh kecil Baekhyun di ranjang, begitu sadar bocah itu lengah. Tak peduli bocah itu menjerit, Ia tetap menerjang Namjoon yang masih berdiri kaku di ambang pintu, demi melarikan diri dari kamar yang menurutnya terkutuk itu.

"BAAABBYY!" Jerit Baekhyun tak terima, kedua tangannya terangkat... berharap meraih siluet yang mulai hilang di ujung anak tangga.

"Bos apa yang kau—

"KEJAR DIA!" Titah Baekhyun, sambil menunjuk pintu.

"A-apa?"

"KEJAR PACARKU! MENGAPA KAU BODOH SEKALI!"

Namjoon membulatkan mata lebar. "Pa—pacar? Yya! Bagaimana bisa Bos—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bocah itu menjerit keras sambil menghentak kedua kakinya, bahkan terlalu melengking hingga Namjoon menutup kedua telinganya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengikuti keinginan bocah itu. Atau lebih parahnya... Baekhyun kembali menjerit hingga Ayahnya datang dan semua semakin pelik untuknya.

"B-baiklah... kumohon berhenti berteriak Bos"

"CARI DIA DAN BAWA KEMARI!"

.

.

.

Namjoon menghela nafas berat, namun tetap memanggil semua anak buahnya dan mengikuti perintah Baekhyun. Meski sebenarnya, Ia tak tau kemana perginya Polisi itu

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu..

"Argh! Shiiiittt!"

seorang Pria terlihat berjalan tertatih kala menyusuri gang kecil menuju apartemennya.

tak berbekalkan apapun, selain kemeja putih dan selimut yang melilit di perutnya... karna memang Ia pergi dalam kondisi telanjang. Siapa bocah itu sebenarnya... hingga bernyali membuatnya miris seperti ini.

Beruntung... lokasi itu tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, masih dini hari dan tak satupun orang melihat penampilannya. Meski Ia sampai di ambang pintu apartemennya sekalipun..

.

.

Beberapa kali terdengar Ia menekan password pintu nirkabel miliknya, hingga selang waktu berikutnya ia mendesah lega... kala pintu terbuka.

Lalu Chanyeol menghambur cepat ke dalam untuk menghempask tubuh letihnya ke ranjang besar di seberang.

Sempat ia mengernyit kala merasa nyeri di bagian paha, dan begitu menyibak selimut...

Terlihat perban melilit rapih di pahanya.

Ah!

Ia mengingatnya...

Luka itu berasal dari tikaman para perampok yang dikejarnya.

Jadi benar... bocah itu yang menyelamatkanya?

Tapi siapa Dia?

"Aisshh!" Chanyeol mengacak kasar surai hitamnya, begitu mengingat betapa liar bocah itu menciumnya.  
Tak hanya pagutan bibir itu, sebelumnya pun lebih parah saat Ia membuka mata... dan melihat bagaimana anak itu menghisap penisnya layaknya permen lolipop.

"FUCK!" Umpat Chanyeol sambil menendang selimut Baekhyun.

Lama... ia melepas emosi,

Hingga lambat laun... tubuh yang letih itu membuatnya jatuh terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin ini apartemennya?"

Lirih Namjoon kala menatap ke atas, tepat pada jendela apartemen dengan cahaya redup berpendar dari dalamnya.

Pria itu mengangguk pasti. "Aku sempat melihatnya masuk ke dalam Apartemen ini ketua"

Namjoon berdehem pelan, meraih ponsel untuk mengambil gambar lokasinya saat ini, sebelum akhirnya mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

Tapi hanya nada tunggu yang di dengar

Membuatnya yakin, anak itu pasti sudah tertidur.

"Baiklah... cukup untuk hari ini" Ujar Namjoon, seraya memberi isyarat pada pengikutnya untuk kembali.

Setidaknya Ia bisa meredam emosi Baekhyun dengan informasi kediaman polisi itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi mulai menjelang...

terlihat bias mentari itu perlahan menyusup masuk dari celah jendela apartmen miliknya yang memang tak tertutup rapat.

Pria itu memang terbangun sedari tadi...

merutuk pada penggalan semalam bersama bocah asing itu, hingga membuat tidurnya tak tenang.

 **RRRIIIINGGG...RRRRIIINGGG**

"TCK!" Ia berdecak keras, begitu telfon rumah itu kembali berdering. Tak perlu di lihatpun... Chanyeol tau siapa yang menelfon.

Atasannya tentu sejak semalam menggila, selepas dirinya memutus kontak dan mendadak hilang begitu saja.

Tapi dibandingkan mengangkat panggilan itu, Chanyeol lebih memilih meraih jaket dan topi miliknya, berniat pergi ke sebuah minimarket tak jauh di seberang apartemen.

Ia tak memiliki firasat apapun di pagi ini, melupakan mimpi buruk semalam lalu semua akan kembali seperti semula. Ya.. hidupnya tetap sedatar hari-hari kemarin.

Hingga dirinya membuka pintu nirkabel itu, lalu—

"Yoo! What's up!"

Dirinya mendadak stagnan, begitu seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan stelan seragam sekolah menengah , benar-benar tersenyum cerah di depannya.

Dia tampak seperti pelajar pada umumnya, berwajah manis bahkan terbilang imut dengan lolipop dan ransel merah itu.

Tapi tidak dengan perangainya...

Chanyeol mengingatnya... benar-benar mengingatnya!

Bocah yang semalam menerjang, dan mencium paksa dirinya! Chanyeol tau... Dia bocah itu.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Kikik Baekhyun, seraya melenggang santai ... masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol. tanpa peduli pria tinggi itu masih kaku dalam posisinya.

"YACK!"

.

.

.

"Daeeebaak... jadi ini Apartemenmu?" Pekik Baekhyun seraya berlarian antusias ke setiap sudut Apartemen besar itu.

"Park... Chan—yeol" Eja Baekhyun girang kala membaca name tag dan beberapa medali yang tertata di meja dan almari.

"Mengapa kau masuk tanpa izin hah?!"

"Kau hanya tinggal sendiri?" Baekhyun tak peduli, tetap berlari ke sana kemari... mengamati setiap hal yang menurutnya menarik.

"Keluar dari apartemenku!" Hardik Chanyeol, seraya berkacak pinggang.

Tapi bocah itu kembali mengabaikannya, melompat dari meja ke sofa... lalu berlari sesuka hatinya

Dan berhenti, begitu dirinya sampai di ranjang Chanyeol.

Terlihat... kedua mata anak itu tampak membulat penuh binar kala memandang ranjang yang masih acak-acakkan, khas seseorang yang baru terbangun dari tempat itu

"Ouch.." Baekhyun menutup bibir dengan jemari kecilnya, sejenak menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Man—ly" Ejanya, begiitu keduanya saling bertemu pandang.

Sontak membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi emosi itu, kembali mengumpat lirih.

Menarik lengan kurus itu, hingga Baekhyun sedikit terseret karenanya.

"Dari mana kau tau alamatku hah?! sebaiknya pergi—

 **GREB**

Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar, begitu Baekhyun memutar tubuh lalu memeluk perutnya erat.

"Jangan mengusirku.." Rengeknya sambil menggesekkan hidung mungilnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Tck! Apa yang kau lakukan! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Gusar Chanyeol, sembari mendorong jidat Baekhyun.

Sempat bocah itu memekik, lalu melepas rangkulannya dengan kesal. "Yya! Mengapa kau kasar sekali!" Adunya tak terima.

"Aku berhak melakukannya, untuk bocah nakal seperti dirimu!"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol kesal, sebelum akhirnya mempoutkan bibir dan menghempas pantatnya di ranjang besar itu.

"Semalam, kau pergi begitu saja" Baekhyun melirik Pria tinggi itu. "Aku hampir menangis" Adunya lagi, berharap Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Tch! kaupikir itu urusanku?!"

"Tentu saja kau harus peduli" Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. "Karna—" ia kembali melirik Chanyeol, malu-malu.

"Kau pacarku..." Lanjutnya sambil menyatukan kedua telunjuknya.

"PACAR?!" Pekik Chanyeol terkejut.

"Uhum.." Gumam Baekhyun, sambill mengangguk antusias. "Panggil aku.. Baa—by" celoteh bocah itu lagi, kali ini dengan melempar flying kiss untuk detektif muda itu.

Chanyeol mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Nasib sial macam apa yang menimpanya kini...

bertemu dengan bocah yang bahkan tak ingin Ia kenal, dan kini Dia memaksa menjadi 'Pacar' sementara Dia anak laki-laki!

"Dengar! Jangan bercanda ... kau sudah bermain-main denganku semalam, sebaiknya pulang saja" Chanyeol memaksa menarik lengan Baekhyun, untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Tapi yang terlihat..

anak itu menyentak tangannya, dan semakin parah dengan menghempaskan tubuh di ranjang bahkan telentang di ranjangnya

"Aku tidak mau!" pekiknya, seraya menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Aku tak mengenalmu! Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Gertak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pintu apartemen miliknya.

Bocah itu mempoutkan bibir, Ia hanya membuang muka sambil menyesap kembali lolipop miliknya.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu semalam" Lirihnya, masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh! Okay... terima kasih untuk itu. Sekarang PERGILAH!" Sahut Chanyeol sarkatis.

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

"Sebagai gantinya—" Baekhyun membuang lolipopnya untuk kembali menatap Chanyeol."Kau... pacarku sejak semalam" Pungkas anak itu lagi, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau gila?!"

Bocah itu kembali tersenyum manis, bahkan saat Chanyeol marah pun... Pria itu tetap mempesona di matanya.

"Uhm... kau membuatku gila" Kikiknya sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya. "Baby" panggilnya lagi sambil berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Chanyeol merasa... bocah itu benar-benar tak waras ataukah karena Dia masih kecil hingga bersikap lancang dan frontal seperti itu. Tapi Ia benar-benar dibatas kesabarannya kali ini.

"KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"Shireoooo" Rengek Baekhyun, sambil mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Atau... aku yang menyeretmu keluar" Geram Chanyeol, seraya mendekat... untuk menangkap bocah itu.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk melompat menghindari tangkapan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kemari kau bocah tengik!" Gusar Chanyeol, kembali mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari menuju pantry.

"Tidak mau! Mengapa kau kejam sekali!"

"YACK!"

"Biarkan aku bersamamu!" Rengek Baekhyun, sambil merangkak naik ke atas pantry.

"KEMARI KAU!"

"Ugh! mengapa kau kasar sekali pada pacarmu" Sungut Baekhyun, masih berusaha menghindar.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak keras, mempercepat langkah dan Ia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan bocah itu.

Ia menarik paksa, tubuh Baekhyun agar turun dari meja pantry miliknya.

"Aku bukan pacarmu—

 **JDUAGHH**

"A—akhh!"

Tapi semua mendadak salah, begitu kasarnya tarikan itu membuat Baekhyun tergelincir... lalu jatuh dengan dada menghantam meja pantry.

"Hks! Sa—kith!" Rintih anak itu masih tengkurap di atas meja pantry.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Panik Chanyeol, merasa bersalah. Ah! Ia tak bermaksud bersikap kasar seperti ini... jika anak itu patuh, tentu Dia tak akan terjatuh.

"D-dadaku sa-kit.. uh" Rintih Baekhyun, tak sanggup bangkit dari posisinya.

Membuat Chanyeol yang kala itu dibuat panik, beralih membangunkan Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya bridal.

"Tak masalah jika aku membawamu seperti ini?" Tawar Chanyeol, sambil memperhatikan kedua tangan yang kini merengkuh erat punggung dan paha Baekhyun.

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil merintih, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Meski sebenarnya, beberapa kali Baekhyun mencuri pandang pada wajah panik itu.

.

.

.

"U—uhh, I—ni sakith" Rintih Baekhyun lagi sambil memegangi dadanya, begitu detektif itu membuatnya bersandar di sofa.

Chanyeol semakin cemas, tak berharap... rusuk anak itu retak atau bahkan patah karna benturan dengan pantry.

"Dadamu sangat sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol, mencoba bersikap penuh hati-hati di sini.

Seakan mendapat perhatian lebih, bocah itu pun semakin menganggukkan kepala... dan memasang raut penuh iba, berharap Chanyeol semakin perhatian padanya.

"Maaf... boleh aku membuka seragammu? aku hanya ingin memastikan jika—

"Lakukan saja... aku pasrah" Bocah itu beringsut-ingsut di sofa hingga telentang, lalu memejamkan mata. Menunggu Chanyeol lekas membuka pakaiannya.

Sejenak, Detektif itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia tau... sikapnya yang tak benar di sini, berakibat fatal hingga tanpa sengaja menyakiti bocah itu.

Perlahan Ia bersimpuh, sebelum akhirnya merunduk dan melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun.

"Uhn~" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, begitu perlahan hawa dingin menerpa sebagian dadanya. Bahkan hanya dengan menunggu Pria itu melepas seragammya bisa senikmat ini untuknya.

 ** _'Lepas semua... aku tak masalah kau membuatku telanjang'_** Batin Baekhyun, dalam diam mulai mengulas seringai.

Tapi mendadak Ia mempoutkan bibir, begitu sadar Cahnyeol berhenti melepas kancing kemejanya, menyisakan beberapa kancing yang masih tersemat menutupi bagian perutnya.

"Ah... dadamu memerah" Gumam Chanyeol, menatap lekat pada ruam merah di sekitar nipple Baekhyun.

"Di sini sangat sakit" Adu Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkat dadanya.. berharap wajah Pria itu semakiin mendekati nipplenya.

Chanyeol berdecak cemas, ini akan berakibat fatal... jika terdapat retakkan di rusuk anak itu. ia putuskan untuk meraba sisi dada Baekhyun, sedikit menekannya..

"AKHH!"Pekik Baekhyun reflek...

Membuat Chanyeol nyaris terlonjak karna terkejut. "M—maaf, apa itu sakit? aku hanya ingin memastikan rusukmu baik-baik saja"

"Tidak sakit.. h-hanya geli" Baekhyun kembali meraih tangan Chanyeol, untuk diletakkan kembali di dadanya. "Periksalah lagi" Pintanya kemudian sambil memejamkan mata.

Tak pelak membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihatnya. "Ha—haha sepertinya memang baik-baik saja" Ujarnya sambil menarik cepat tangannya dari tubuh anak itu.

"A—ahh! Sakit! Ini benar-benar sakit!"

Tapi alih-alih membaik, bocah itu terlihat kesakitan dengan berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sakit?" Chanyeol panik.

"Hks! S-sepertinya terjadi pendarahan di dalam! Sakiit" Rintih bocah itu sambil terisak.

"Tunggulah.."

Chanyeol beralih bangkit, berlari secepat mungkin menuju pantry. Pertolongan pertama tentu harus Ia lakukan, sebelum kondisi anak itu semakin memburuk.

"J-jangan pergi!" Rengek bocah itu tak rela. Tapi Chanyeol terlanjur pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Beberapa kali terdengar bunyi gaduh dari seberang ruangan, sepertinya Pria itu melakukan sesuatu di sana. Membuat Baekhyun bangkit terduduk untuk melihat dadanya sendiri. "Aissh... dadaku bengkak" Gumam bocah itu sambil menyentuh dada kirinya. Memang tak terlalu sakit,

Ia hanya memanfaatkan situasi yang ada...

Terlalu menyenangkan membuat Pria itu panik, bahkan meraba-raba tubuhnya seperti itu.

baekhyun benar-benar menyukainya.

Hingga, derap langkah Chanyeol membuatnya kembali berbaring dan memasang raut kesakitan.

"Tahan sebentar, jika ini terasa sakit" Ujar Chanyeol sembari meletakkan kain berisi balok es itu di dada Baekhyun, berniat... sedikit meringankan lebamnya. Sebelum Ia memanggil dokter.

"AHH! SAKIT!"

Tapi anak itu kembali menjerit kesakitan, bahkan membuang kompres es miliknya ke lantai.

"Y—yya, kau benar-benar kesakitan. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah saki—

"UGH! SAAKIIITTT!" Lengkingan anak itu semakin parah, berulang kali pula Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya. Tiap kali Ia kembali mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya

"Hks!SA—KIIIT" Rintihnya terisak-isak.

"Tahanlah sedikit saja, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit"

"TIDAK MAU RUMAH SAKIT! AAHH! SAKIIIIT" Baekhyun berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, bahkan menjejak sofa... seakan menahan nyeri yang luar biasa sakit.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? jika kau tidak—

"J-jilat" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Bocah itu sedikit melirik Chanyeol. "J-jilat dadaku.." Ulangnya lagi, malu-malu.

"Jilat?... Yya! yang benar saja me—

"AAHH! SAA—KIIIITHHH! Hks!"

Chanyeol berjengit panik, akan menjadi cerita lain jika penghuni yang lain mendengar seorang bocah menjerit kesakitan di dalam apartemennya.

"B-baiklah... aku akan menjilatnya, bertahanlah"

Chanyeol bergerak cepat, melepas sisa kancing yang masih tersemat... membuka seragam itu lebar-lebar lalu—

"Ahnnn~" Lenguhan anak itu, mengalun begitu saja.

Sedikit aneh untuknya, Ia hanya memberinya satu jilatan saja... tapi tubuh anak itu mendadak menggelinjang seperti ini. Bahkan tak lagi terdengar jeritan sakit darinya. Mungkinkah ini ampuh?

Membujuknya, memberi jilatan yang lain... melingkari nipple pink anak itu.

"A~aahhhh" Baekhyun mendesah nikmat.

Sesuatu benar-benar terasa salah untuknya, mengapa aroma tubuh anak itu semanis ini... seperti buah plump yang ranum. Semakin Ia menghirupnya, semakin membuatnya pening. Hingga tanpa tersadar olehnya, Chanyeol mulai terlarut dalam permainan lidahnya... menggerakknya memutar bahkan sesekali mencoba menghisap nipple bocah itu.

"ACKHH!" Baekhyun membusungkan dada, merasa hebat dengan sengatan kejut itu... kala Chanyeol menghisap kuat sebelah nipplenya yang bengkak.

 **'BRAKKKK'**

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, pintu apartemen Chanyeol didobrak paksa.

.

.

"BOSSS! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Dan di sanalah Namjoon beserta pengikutnya berdiri terengah-engah, demi Tuan muda kecil mereka.

"Kami mendengarmu berteriak kesakitan!" Lugas Namjoon lagi, merasa cemas.

Tanpa sadar... Baekhyun yang masih menikmati waktunya bersama tuan detektif itu, benar-benar terusik karenanya.

"M—maaf, aku tak bermaksud melakukannya" Gagap Chanyeol, mulai tersdar.. lalu bangkit secepat mungkin dari tubuh anak itu.

.

.

"MENGAPA KAU SELALU MENGGANGGUKU!" Jerit Baekhyun jengkel, seraya melempar ranselnya hingga mengenai wajah Namjoon.

 **BUAGHHH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Te. Be .Ce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapt**

"Kau mabuk...".

.

.

"Aa~ahnn, ce—phat masukkann!" Rengek Baekhyun, sambil mengangkat pinggulnya.

"Slutty Baek... hahahahah—

 **'BUAGHH'**

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARINYA!" Geram Chanyeol usai menghantam pemuda itu, Ia beralih menarik Baekhyun dari ranjang ... dan menutup tubuh polos itu dengan mantelnya

"Mengapa memukul-nyaa?"

"SADARLAH! DENGAN SIAPA KAU BERMALAM SEBENARNYA!"

.

.

.

Semakin pelik untuknya, tak tau harus berbuat apa.. sementara bocah itu terus menggeliat dan mendesah binal di atas ranjangnya.

Hingga semuanya benar-benar gelap untuknya..

ranumnya aroma tubuh itu, seakan membuat candu...

Ia terhanyut dalam bujukan hasratnya sendiri...

Terakhir...

Ia hanya mengingat, panas tubuh dan desahan anak itu seakan lebur dalam kepalanya.

"Ah~ "

.

.

.

* * *

Yooo...

Sembari menunggu BOAWR,

Gloomy balik bawa FF ini.

Jadi sebenernya Chanyeol itu gay atau?

.

Baekhyun, udah nakal atau kurang nakal?

.

Bagaimana ... Lanjut or delete?

Review Please... butuh semangat dari teman-teman :)

 **IG : Gloomy_rosemary**

 **.**

 **kxcxmrhmh, kickykeklikler, kimi2266 , kaisooxoxo , restikadena90 , dewi hutasoit61 , veraparkhyun ,** **Aisyah1,** **park chan2, realoey614 , yehet98 , rismaaa45 , rubykaisoo, engga , AdisKMH, merryistanti , BananaOhbanana, Cynta533, kykykykykyk, buny puppy , Byunsilb , derpwhiteboy, SHINeexo , cassiewol, byankai , chanchan , shabrinaZ14 , yousee, realbyuneexo , Yana Sehunn, mutianafsulm, joy614 , sehunluhan0905, winter park chanchan, yodabacon614, chanbaeklmn , Ayuiva1 , nanamiCB , Ohselu188, ChanBaekaegya , sonysone , baek55 c, inchan88 , Tiffanyoktavia9,** **ChanBaekGAY , phikhachu, Hipperdipper94, Retyass , xoo'49 , selepy , PinkuBlue614, park chan2 , lee da rii , Byunsex , AlexandraLexa, LavenderCB , Eun810, LightPhoenix614 , Rosehyun, chanbaek1597, exobbabe , byunbaekra , Dodio347 , YeolloBaek614 , Kiran Karuma , YvkariKim, MadeDyahD , MeAsCBHS, neniFanadicky , All Guest**

Thanks Reviewnya

Sempatkan review, jika masih menyayangi Gloomy update di lapak ini

LOVE YOU ALL

,

.


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : ChanBaek / Chanyeol (26 YO) x Baekhyun (17 YO)

Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini, milik Gloomy Rosemary

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

"BOSSS! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Dan di sanalah Namjoon beserta pengikutnya berdiri terengah-engah, demi Tuan muda kecil mereka.

"Kami mendengarmu berteriak kesakitan!" Lugas Namjoon lagi, merasa cemas.

Tanpa sadar... Baekhyun yang masih menikmati waktunya bersama tuan detektif itu, benar-benar terusik karenanya.

"M—maaf, aku tak bermaksud melakukannya" Gagap Chanyeol, mulai tersdar.. lalu bangkit secepat mungkin dari tubuh anak itu.

.

.

"MENGAPA KAU SELALU MENGGANGGUKU!" Jerit Baekhyun jengkel, seraya melempar ranselnya hingga mengenai wajah Namjoon.

 **BUAGHHH**

* * *

 **Heart Attack!**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **.**

Gloomy Rosemary

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Bos..."

Namjoon kembali memanggil, mempercepat langkah begitu bocah yang sedari tadi diikutinya itu ingin berlari mengacuhkannya.

Bocah itu- Baekhyun- hanya berdecih, sekilas menoleh untuk melempar tatapan menusuk. Lalu – "Ugh!" Ia membuang muka , berjalan menghentak meninggalkan Namjoon dan belasan pria kekar lainnya.

"Boooos.." Namjoon kembali memelas, kembali mengejar Tuan muda kecil itu... bahkan hingga bersimpuh tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, hingga bocah itu terpaksa menghentikan langkah.

"MINGGIR!" Jerit Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sejenak, terlihat .. Namjoon menghela nafas berat, lalu memandang Baekhyun penuh harap. "Ayolah Bos... jangan seperti ini, aku benar-benar tak tau jika kau dan Polisi itu sedang—

"Pacarku sudah kembali?" Sergah Baekhyun kemudian, membuat Namjoon meneguk ludah payah. "Ah, i—itu" Ia mendadak kehabisan kata, memilih menggaruk belakang kepala berharap alasan yang lain muncul dalam kepalanya.

Hampir seharian, Ia dan anak buahnya mengeilingi jalanan kota hanya demi mencari kemana Polisi itu pergi,

paska dirinya mendengar teriakan baekhyun hingga membuatnya mendobrak paksa pintu apartemen , lalu Pria bernama Chanyeol itu melarikan diri. Sial nya... hingga saat ini Pria itu tak kunjung kembali

"B—belum Bos.." Namjoon pasrah berkata jujur, sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sementara anak buah Namjoon turut menundukkan kepala, walau sesekali melirik begitu melihat Baekhyun berjalan menghentak menuju sisi ruangan, sejenak kembali... dengan membawa sebuah sapu. lalu—

 **BUAGH! BUAGH!**

"A-Arght! B—Booosss!" **BUAGH**

"JANGAN MENUNJUKKAN WAJAHMU DI HADAPANKU! JIKA KAU BELUM MENEMUKAN PACARKU DAN MEMBAWANYA KEMBALI!" Jerit Baekhyun melengking, seraya memukuli kepala dan punggung Namjoon dengan sapunya. Membuat para anak buah Namjoon semakin menundukkan kepala.

"T—tapi Bos.. Dia—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tak ada alasan lain lagi untuk menawar pembelaan diri, jika bocah itu sudah menjerit sekeras ini. atau—

"YYA! Apa yang terjadi?"

Yunho datang, lalu habislah riwayatnya kali ini.

"PAPAAA!" Baekhyun melempar asal sapunya, untuk berlari mendekati Ayahnya, berjongkok lalu memeluk kaki Yunho untuk merengek keras.

"Aku—

Baekhyun menatap Namjoon, sengit. "aku tidak akan makan! tidak akan minum! dan tidak akan sekolah! karena DIA!" Pekik bocah itu sambill menunjuk Namjoon.

Tak pelak, membuat Pria yang dikenal sebagai bos mafia itu membulatkan mata lebar. tak mungkin membiarkan putra semata wayang, bak permata intan miliknya itu tak makan atau minum. Dirinya bergelimang harta.. demikian pula dengan Baekhyun, tentu Putra kecilnya tak harus kurang apapun.

"HEI KAU!" Yunho beralih menatap Namjoon dan menghardik keras, membuat Pria kekar itu kembali meneguk ludah payah lalu beringsut-ingsut mendekati Yunho.

"S-Semua memang salah sa-saya Tuan. M-Maaf Tuan" Pria itu turut menggelayut di kaki Yunho, meniru bagaimana Baekhyun merengek pada Ayahnya. "S-saya akan mengikuti—

"YACK! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU!" Sentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil menendang Namjoon dari kaki Ayahnya.

Namjoon yanng terjengkang kembali memposisikan diri. "Saya akan mengikuti semua perintah Tuan muda Baekhyun" Lanjut lagi, mengusaikan ucapan yang belum sempat terucap.

"Jangan kembali sebelum kau menemukannya!" Sambung Baekhyun

"Baik Bos.."

Membuat Yunho hanya memandang keduanya tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya?" Ujar Yunho sambil menatap Baekhyun

Bocah itu mengerjap, kembali menatap tajam Namjoon untuk membaca isyaratnya dan bungkam.

"Sesuatu yang kubutuhkan di sekolah" Ujar Bocah itu berbohong, sambil berdiri.

"Apa itu benda yang sulit untuk di cari?"

"Kurasa ya kurasa juga tidak" Baekhyun mulai berlari, menapakki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Yya... Papa bisa menghubungi semua rekan Papa untuk mencari benda—

"TIDAK PERLU!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar. Membuat Yunho mengernyit lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa yang bocah itu cari sebenarnya?" Ia mulai bertanya pada Namjoon yang mulai terlihat pegal, karena terlalu lama bersimpuh.

"Ah! i—itu, Bos me-membutuhkanya untuk di sekolah" gagap Namjoon

"Tugas sekolah?" Tanya Yunhoo lagi.

"B-Benar se-semacam itu" Namjoon meneguk ludah payah, tak mungkin mengatakan pada Yunho jika sebenarnya Putranya mencari seorang Pria Dewasa dan itu Polisi.

Yunho berdehem. "Baiklah... Cari sampai kau mendapatkannya, jangan membuatnya kesal. Atau kuhancurkan kepalamu" Ujarnya setenang mungkin, sambil merapikan pakaian menyerupai kimono itu, lalu melangkah meninggalkannya.

Sejenak menunggu, hingga Yunho benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. lalu—

"Ahhhhh!" Namjoon tersengal sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya yang mulai kesemutan.

.

.

"Ketua kau baik-baik saja?" Belasan anak buahnya menghambur ingin sekedar memijit bagian tubuhnya

"AAHHH! JANGAN SENTUH! J—JANGAN SENTUH KAKIKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Derap langkah berbaur dengan gemericik air panas dari kopi yang di seduh, Chanyeol tau seorang yang lain mulai datang.

"Yya... Dia masih di sini" Ujar Pria bertubuh tambun bernama Shindong, sedikit menyesap kopinya sambil memandang heran seseorang yang masih meringkuk di atas sofa.

"Dia tidur seperti orang mati sejak pagi ini" Jawab seorang Pria yang terlihat lebih tua, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada acara telivisi di depannya.

Shindong terkekeh, mulai mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol dengan kakinya. Lalu duduk di sisi Chanyeol "Apartemenmu berhantu, atau kau sedang bertengkar—

"Sangat berhantu! benar-benar berhantu!" Sahut Chanyeol cepat, sembari mengeratkan Jaket tebal miliknya.

Shindong mengernyit lalu terkekeh pelan. "Hahaha kau bercanda sobat? hhhh... udara dingin memang banyak membuat pikiran kacau"

"Hantu seorang bocah... sangat mengganggu dan menyeramkan" Racau Chanyeol lagi, memejamkan mata erat begitu bayangan bocah bernama Baekhyun itu tertawa rusuh di dalam kepalanya.

"Yya... apa kau ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Shindong mulai tertarik, menyambut percakapan.. "Apartemenmu benar-benar berhantu?"

"Tsk! karena itu... kalian seharusnya mengizinkanku bermalam di sini untuk sementara waktu" Chanyeol mulai bangkit mendudukkan diri, mengusap wajah lelahnya dan tak peduli surai hitam itu terlihat kusut. menyembunyikan maksud sebenarnya, jika Dirinya memang tengah bersembunyi dari seorang bocah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengejarnya.

"Jika Kepala divisi investigasi dan Ketua Taecyon datang berkunjung, habislah riwayatmu" kekeh Pria Tua di seberangnya sambil menyantap ramen, lalu mengganti acara TV dari kantor polisi itu.

Chanyeol berdengus, sesaat mengusap perut.. sadari ia tak makan apapun sedari pagi.

Pria itu putuskan beranjak untuk mendekati kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan.

..

.

"Tak ada ramen tersisa untukku?" Seru Chanyeol, begitu membuka kulkas... dan hanya bersisi sebatang daun bawang di dalamnya.

"Hahah... habis! pergilah ke mini market dan beli persediaan ramen untuk kita" Sahut pria paruh baya itu.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas berat, namun tetap membawa langkahnya keluar demi perut yang sebenarya benar-benar kosong sejak semalam.

Ah! jika saja Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan bocah itu... tentu dirinya tak akan sekacau ini, bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan pun Ia terlihat pincang karna bekas luka tikam di pahanya.

.

.

Lama Detektif muda itu, mengamati setiap menu ramen yang tertata di kedua sisinya, rasa lapar mungkin membuatnya menginginkan semua pilihan rasa ramen itu, hingga Ia betah berlama-lama untuk mengambil sebanyak mungkin ke dalam troli belanja miliknya.

"Tsk! ini terlalu banyak" Gumam Chanyeol masih antusias mengambil ramen dan beberapa makanan yang lain.

.

.

.

Namun, Chanyeol tak pernah tau... di bawah kolong meja kasir, seseorang tengah mengintai dirinya.

"A—ambil semua u-uang ini, t-tapi kumohon,,, kalian p-pergilah" Wanita kasir itu terlihat gemetar mengambil uang cash dalam meja kasirnya, mengira Pria garang di bawah kolong meja dan beberapa di dalam toilet itu ingin merampok dirinya.

"Sssh! Diam kau... jangan sampai Pria itu mendengar dan melihatku! lakukan pekerjaanmu seperti biasa! Aku hanya meminjam tempat ini" Desis Namjoon mengancam wanita kasir itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk cepat karena takut, lalu kembali melayani pembeli yang datang ingin membayar.

.

.

"Bos, kami menemukannya" Bisiknya begitu sambungan telfonnya mulai tersambung. Samar terdengar kikikkan keras dalam telfon itu, membuatnya turut tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Beer untuk malam ini sepertinya yang terbaik" Gumam Pria itu, sembari mengambil sebotol minuman beralkohol.

"I miss You"

Tapi.. Ia mendadak stagnan, bahkan tangan yang terangkat ke atas itu serasa membeku. Begitu seseorang yang jauh lebih pendek, menyandarkan kepala di lengannya.

"Ba-by" Panggil sosok itu, seraya memaksa menarik lengan Chanyeol hingga merunduk, lalu—

 **'Chupp'**

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipinya.

"GAHHH!" Chanyeol terlonjak, mendorong sosok bocah itu... hingga mungkin sedikit terpental hingga membentur etalase berisi snack.

"Aisshh kau melakukannya lagi... mengapa mendorongku?!" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menata kembali tatanan rambutnya

"Kau mengikutiku kemari?!" Tuduh Chanyeol, seraya menatap Baekhyun waspada.

"Tidak.."

"Kau penguntit!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Jangan bicara seperti itu.." Ia berjalan mendekat, tak peduli... Detektif muda itu kembali was-was menghindar

"Kau pacarku.. tak masalah bukan jika aku mengikutimu kemari" Ujar bocah itu santai, terus berjalan mendekat.

Chanyeol tersudut... lalu Ia berhasil merangkul lengan kekar itu.

"Yya! Dengar! Kau menguntit! apa yang kau lakukan ini tindakan kriminal!"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Tapi kau pacarku.."

Membuat Chanyeol mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Beralih menarik tangan mungil yang merangkul lengannya, lalu menyeretnya keluar dari mini market itu. Mengabaikan... ramen, snack dan beer yang berceceran di lantai.

.

.

.

"Aaaahh.. kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.. antusias, meski dirinya diseret kasar oleh Pria berprofesi sebagai Detektif itu.

"Hotel? Motel? Awh! Kau benar- benar—

"Kantor polisi!" Sahut Chanyeol sebelum bocah itu meracau lebih frontal.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Kantor polisi?"

tapi setelahnya Ia mengerlingkan mata. "Ahahah tak masalah kantor polisi ... dimanapun bersamamu, aku tetap menyukainya. Kau hawt sekali" kikinya sambil menutup bibir

"Tsk! Apa yang salah denganmu sebenarnya" gerutu Chanyeol, masih terus menyeret bocah mungil itu.

.

.

.

sementara itu..

"Ketua... kita tidak mengejarnya?"

"Biarkan saja... Anak itu akan marah jika kita mengganggunya" Desah Namjoon , sambil merapikan kemeja bermotif terang miliknya

"Tapi Pria itu membawa Bos ke—

"KUBILANG BIARKAN SAJA!" Gertak Namjoon emosi, membuat anak buah itu mengangguk cepat lalu mengekor langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

"Duduk!" Sentak Chanyeol, seraya mendorong Baekhyun. Lalu Ia memposisikan diri di meja kerjanya... sementara Bocah itu hanya tersenyum- senyum memandangi dirinya.

Membuat Chanyeol berdecak heran, mengapa tak terlihat sedikitpun raut takut dari bocah itu. "Kau tau apa tujuanku menyeretmu kemari?" Tekan Chanyeol, berharap Bocah itu lekas ciut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala cepat, sambil tersenyum Ia mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk meraba jemari besar Pria itu.

"YACK!"

Pria itu berteriak, Dan Baekhyun hanya menggigiti kuku... tersenyum sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada wajah serius itu.

"Aku membawamu kemari untuk menghukummu" Lugas Chanyeol, kali ini benar-benar berharap Baekhyun jera dan takut padanya.

"Menghukumku?" Bocah itu mulai membulatkan mata lebar

"Benar... karena yang kau lakukan itu termasuk perbuatan melanggar hukum, mengikuti seseorang dan—

"Kau ingin memborgol tanganku?" Baekhyun mulai mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Di atas? Depan atau belakang? ah! posisi manapun... kau bebas melakukannya?" Lanjut bocah itu sambil meliukkan tubuhnya, bahkan memandang Chanyeol dengan bibir bawah tergigit.

"Tak masalah jika kau bermain kasar" Bisik bocah itu

Sontak membuat Chanyeol terbelalak dengan wajah memerah padam. "KAU GILA?!"

.

.

"Siapa bocah yang kau bawa itu?" Hingga Shindong datang, karena mendengar teriakannya. Dan menyipit heran melihat seorang bocah berwajah manis di depannya.

"Dia akan di tahan di sini" tegas Chanyeol. "Hingga orang tuanya datang untuk bertanggung jawab"

"Apa? menahannya?" Shindong membulatkan mata, kembali memandangi Bocah yang kini mengerjap polos di depannya.

"Apa kau tak salah menangkap orang? Dia masih di bawah umur bukan? lagipula kejahatan macam apa yang dilakukan bocah sepolos dan semanis ini?"

Chanyeol berdecih, menduga... rekannya mungkin termakan wajah polos milik Baekhyun, tanpa tau betapa liar bocah itu.

"Tunggu—" Lalu Shindong mulai memegangi dagunya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" Gumamnya lagi, masih memandangi lekat wajah Baekhyun.

"Ahhh! Kau anak itu!" Pekiknya begitu mengingat sesuatu, cepat-cepat Ia berlari menuju meja kerjanya... lalu mencari-cari file di dalam komputer miliknya.

.

.

"Hahaha! aku yakin kau pasti anak itu" Tawanya, masih mencari-cari rekaman dalam file itu. "Gotcha!"

"Yeol! kemarilah!" Serunya, memaksa Chanyeol lekas bangkit berdiri dan mendekatinya.

"Lihat ini..." Shindong sedikit memposisikan komputernya hingga mengarah ke Chanyeol. "Rekaman ini di ambil dari sisi Tv ujung Apgeudong, tepatnya pada malam di saat kau menangkap Perampok buronan itu. Ketua Taecyon meminta rekaman ini untuk mengejar Perampok itu"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, melihat dengan seksama... itu benar-benar dirinya saat melawan dua perampok itu.

Tapi kedua mata besarnya mendadak membulat lebar, begitu tiba pada beberapa menit berikutnya.

"Daeebak! Bocah itu membuat semua Pria besar itu masuk ke dalam danau dan menyelamatkanmu! hahahahha... bahkan Dia memberimu nafas buatan" Gelak Shindong terpingkal, saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun bersusah payah memberi nafas buatan.

"Berterima kasihlah pada anak itu, mengapa kau ingin menahannya hah?" Kekeh Shindong, sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk di meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, kembali melangkah mendekati Baekhyun lalu menatap lekat bocah itu.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku di malam itu?"

Bocah itu mengerjap, seakan berpikir untuk menjawab. "Karena kau tampan, tinggi, kekar dan kau pacarku" Jawabnya tanpa beban

"Hahahahahaha~" Membuat Shindong di ujung sana kembali terpingkal mendengarnya.

.

"Berhenti bermain-main... Aku serius dengan ucapanku"

"Aku juga serius..." Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

Detektif itu mulai memijit kepalanya pening. Melihat Baekhyun seorang bocah yang masih sangat bersemangat untuk menyampaikan lelucon seperti ini.

"Dengar Adik Kecil, tak mungkin menyukai seseorang dengan hanya satu kedipan mata"

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu, kau ingin bukti?" Sejenak Bocah itu menatap mata Chanyeol, lalu setelahnya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Y—YYA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Chanyeol seraya menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Memberimu bukti.." Ucap bocah itu kembali mengerjap polos

Tak peduli Chanyeol kembali mengerang frustasi dengan sikap frontal itu.

"Hahahaha! Jadi kau menyukai Tuan Detektif ini?" Shindong berjalan mendekat, menahan tawa kala menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Mendengarnya, lekas membuat raut bocah itu tersenyum antusias. "Ne... Ahjjussi" Jawabnya bersemangat

Shindong kembali tergelak dalam tawanya. Sedikit berjinjit mendekati telinga Chanyeol. Lalu—"Pedhopil" Bisiknya, sebelum akhirnya mendekati Baekhyun.

.

.

"Yaa... siapa semua Pria besar ini huh? mereka terlihat patuh padamu" Gumam Shindong sambil menunjuk beberapa Pria pada rekaman sisi tv itu.

"Anak buahku" Baekhyun memangku dagu di meja, sambil memandangi siluet Chanyeol dalam rekaman itu.

"Apa? anak buahmu?"

"Uhum... Mereka semua orangku"

"Woahaha... sepertinya kau anak yang sangat kaya" Takjub Pria tambun itu, sementara Chanyeol lebih memilih menyeduh kopi hitam di ujung ruangan.

"Berapa usiamu... Nak?"

"16.." Sahut Baekhyun

"Uhuk!" Chanyeol tersedak kopinya, dan makin tersedak begitu mendengar ucapan Shindong.

"Tak seharusnya kau menyukai seorang Pria Tua"

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih 26 Tahun, brengsek" Umpat Chanyeol seraya menegak habis kopi hitamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi di mana Ayahnya?" Tegas Chanyeol, sambil memandangi Baekhyun dan sosok Pria yang duduk di sisi bocah itu.

Sementara... Baekhyun hanya memangku wajah sambil memandangi Polisi muda yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Namjoon.

"Tuan besar sangat sibuk, jadi aku yang akan menjemputnya" Tukas Namjoon tak suka,

Detektif muda itu menghela nafas berat. Sedari tadi menahan Baekhyun di sini dan menunggu hingga orang tuanya datang, namun yang terlihat hanya Pria bernama Namjoon yang datang sebagai wali nya. Ah sungguh! banyak hal yang ingin Ia sampaikan pada orang tua Baekhyun, tentu semua untuk mendidik pribadi bocah itu.

"Yya! bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada kami? Bos menyelamatkanmu? kau berhutang budi bahkan nyawa padanya, tapi kau menahan Bos kami seperti ini?"

"Jangan berteriak pada pacarku!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Namjoon.

"M-maaf Bos"

.

.

Chanyeol berdehem, sesaat memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya menatap Namjoon lekat. "Baiklah... Namjoon-ssi, sebagai walinya kurasa kau lebih mengerti semua ini. Sebaiknya perhatikan dan didik Bos kecil ini, sikap dan perilakunya bisa saja membahayakan dirinya dan orang lain. Mengikuti orang yang tak dikenal, itu bisa—

"Bos kami menyukaimu! Tentu saja wajar jika Bos mengikutimu" Ujar Namjoon , dan Baekhyun mulai menyilangkan lengan di dada, menganggukkan kepala mantab mendengarnya

"Okay! tak masalah jika yang diikuti diriku... karena aku seorang polisi. tapi bagaimana jika Dia mengikuti orang—

"Bos kami hanya menyukaimu! Tak mungkin Bos mengikuti Pria lain selain—

"ARGH!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi. "Mengapa orang –orang ini sama saja?!" Pria itu beranjak bangkit, sebelum akhirnya memijit pelipisnya pening.

"Pergilah! Kalian bisa membawanya pulang" Ujarnya kemudian, menyerah dengan tekanan batinnya. Dikelilingi Pria serupa preman dengan pemikiran minus, dan hanya mendengar semua yang dikatakan bocah bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Bos... kita pulang?" Tawar Namjoon kemudian.

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu kembali memandangi Chanyeol penuh binar. "Tidak... aku ingin menemani Detektif Chan—

"Pulang!" Sergah Chanyeol, sembari mengemas ransel Baekhyun di meja.

"Tidak... Kecuali kau yang mengantarku"

"..." Chanyeol menatap bocah itu... horor.

"Okay?" Bocah itu mulai bangkit, menaiki meja dan merangkak demi merangkul lengan Chanyeol. Tak peduli tatapan beberapa Pria dewasa di dalam kantor polisi itu.

"Pulanglah bersama Pria-Pria besar itu! Mereka anak buahmu bukan?"

Bocah itu bersungut, lebih memilih merebahkan tubuh di meja dengan sebelah kaki terangkat. "Baiklah.. aku akan tetap di sini, sampai kau mengantarku!" Ucapya mutlak, sambil memejamkan mata.

"Turun dari meja! Kau tak bisa bersikap seperti ini di kantor polisi!" Chanyeol mulai menarik lengan Baekhyun, tapi anak itu mengelak dan lebih memilih berguling membelakanginya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengantarku" Rengeknya lagi, masih bersikeras memaksakan inginnya.

Hingga—

"Kau menang! Sekarang turun dari mejaku!"

Satu kalimat yang terucap dari detektif itu, lekas membuat Baekhyun terlonjak girang dan lompat dari atas meja dengan patuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesekali Ia menggigiti ujung jemari kecilnya, sambil mencuri pandang pada Pria yang tampak fokus membawa kemudinya.

Bocah itu memang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, semenjak polisi yang dikenalnya beberapa hari ini bersedia mengikuti inginnya.

tapi... Ia hanya merasa tak adil jika dirinya saja yang merasa demikian, lalu Baekhyun putuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Chanyeol. Meniru persis adegan roman dalam drama yang kerap dilihatnya.

"Nyaman sekali.." gumamnya lirih,

Namun kesenangannya tak berlangsung lama, begitu Pria itu mendorong kepalanya menjauh dengan hanya satu telunjuk.

"Duduk yang benar.." Ujar Chanyeol, mengabaikan wajah tertekuk Baekhyun.

Bocah itu berdecak sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada. "Tak masalah kau bersikap dingin seperti ini" Ia mulai bersenandung lirih sambil memandangi jalanan dari jendela mobil.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan tergoda padaku" Ucapnya seraya mengerlingkan mata.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Haha! Tak mungkin aku tertarik pada bocah tengik sepertimu. Lagipula kau seorang laki-laki" Lugasnya sambil mengacak surai pirang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecih muak, kembali membuang muka lalu memejamkan mata. "Akan kubuktikan!" Lirihnya kemudian.

.

.

.

"Turunlah..." Gumam Chanyeol begitu mobil hitam itu menepi, di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah.

"..." Bocah itu hanya meremas jemari mungilnya, terlihat enggan untuk sekedar menggeser posisinya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kau juga ingin menyuruhku membuka pintu mobil untuk—

"Aku ingin menciummu..." Sergah Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Membuat Pria itu terbelalak, tapi setelahnya terkekeh pelan. "Lelucon apalagi sekarang huh? Turun dan—

"Kiss me!" Bocah itu mendadak lancang, dengan menarik kerah jaket Chanyeol.

"Yy-Yaaa!" Chanyeol berusaha menahan lengan bocah itu

"Kiss meee!" rengek Baekhyun lagi, sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya... ingin meraup bibir tebal itu.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" Kekeuh Baekhyun, tak peduli seberapa kuat Pria itu mendorongnya... Ia tetap memaksa ingin menciumnya.

Chanyeol kebas, Bocah itu terlalu keras kepala bahkan pemaksa.. sejujurnya Ia mulai habis kata untuk menyentak Baekhyun.

"Hentikan! Kau benar-benar gila!" Panik Chanyeol, masih menahan tubuh anak itu, bahkan hingga mendorong jidatnya menjauh.

Dan terakhir bocah itu menyerah...

Baekhyun melepas kerah Chanyeol, menundukkan kepala... sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobil itu tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Tak pelak membuat Chanyeol cemas melihatnya. "Hei... jangan berbuat ulah, dan masukklah ke dalam rumah. Mengerti?" Ujar Pria itu sambil membuka sedikit jendela mobilnya.

Bocah yang masih berdiri membelakanginya itu, tetap terdiam... terihat menggosok matanya sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju halaman rumah mewah itu.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjap, tetap menunggu hingga bocah itu benar-benar memasuki rumahnya.

"Anak itu menangis?" Gumamnya, masih menerka... mengapa Baekhyun mengusap matanya.

Sesaat kemudian Ia mengendikkan bahu, lalu kembali melajukan mobillnya sambil mengulum senyum... malam ini sepertinya Ia bisa tertidur nyaman di Apartemen miliknya, tanpa mencemaskan apapun.

.

.

.

lebih dari satu minggu berselang, hariya benar-benar tenang bahkan rasanya kembali seperti biasa. Karena bocah bernama Baekhyun itu tak lagi mengikutinya. Bagus untuknya... tapi terkadang ia merasa harinya kembali membosankan.

Suhu dingin di pagi itu, semestinya membuatnya semakin larut dalam lelapnya. Tapi kali ini, Ia terpaksa merelakan bunga tidurnya, begitu seseorang menekan rusuh bel apartemen miliknya.

 **DIINGGG! DIIINGGG! DIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!**

"Aisshh!" Ia mengacak surai jengkel, menarik selimut dan meringkuk di dalamnya, mencoba mengabaikan Bell itu. Siapa lagi yang bernyali melakukan hal semacam itu, selain bocah tengik bernama Baekhyun itu. Pikirnya

Tapi—

 **JDUAGHHH! DIIING! DINGGG! BRAKK!**

Tak hanya menekan Bell, orang itu pun menendang pintunya seakan ingin merobohkannya, tak pelak membuatnya bangkit meski sesekali mengumpat.

"Shiiiiiiiittt!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menghentak menuju pintu utama, tak peduli rambutnya yang kusut bahkan bertelanjang dada.

kemudian pintu terbuka...

"YACKK! BERANINYA KAU—

Dan Ia terperanjat bukan main, begitu seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Siapa?" Gumamnya, masih merunduk mencoba mengintip wajah gadis itu.

"Hei... kau mencariku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, tak biasa sekali seorang gadis yang sepertinya terlalu muda itu... mencarinya sepagi ini.

Lalu... sosok itu mulai mengangkat wajah. "Oppa~.."

Chanyeol mendadak keringat dingin, begitu sosok itu mulai mengerling manja. Bahkan tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Oppaa..."

Rambut panjang...

Lipstik pink...

dan Rok mini , dengan ujungnya yang sengaja di angkat itu.

"What the fuck!" Ia benar-benar mengumpat kali ini, bukan pada penampilan gadis yang sedemikian menggoda. tapi lebih pada wajah sosok itu...

Ia mengenalinya... benar-benar mengenalnya!

"MENGAPA KAU BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI INI HAH?!" Serunya kemudian kembali memandangi sosok yang Ia tau bernama Baekhyun itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung bandana bunny itu.

"Oh! kau mengenaliku?" Baekhyun mulai mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh topless pria itu. "I miss You..." Lirihnya riang, bahkan mulai mencuri kecupan di dada Chanyeol.

"KAU—

"Ah! aku rindu ruangan ini" Sebelum Chanyeol menyentak marah, Bocah itu lekas melepas pelukannya... berjalan selayaknya seorang gadis , ke dalam Apartemen Chanyeol.

"YACK KAU! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu ke dalam"

"Oppa... mengapa berteriak padaku?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir, sambil bersidekap di sisi jendela Chanyeol.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Oppa~"

"YACK!"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat Chanyeol terengah di depannya. "Ah! Kau mulai bernafsu padaku?"

"Tidak! sama sekali tidak!" Pria itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

membuat bocah itu membulatkan mata, menduga... Pria itu ingin menciumnya. Hingga Ia memejamkan mata bersiap diri.

"Pakaian ini terlalu pendek!" Tapi yang terlihat, Chanyeol lebih memilih menarik turun Rok Baekhyun... hingga mungkin menutup pahanya.

"Ah! Jangan menariknya!"

"Atau lepas saja benda itu! sangat mengganggu!" Seru Chanyeol jengkel.

"Ommo!" Baekhyun menutup bibir, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan nafas tersendat. "Kau tak sabaran sekali" Lanjutnya sambil menggigit bibir.

Pria itu nyaris membenturkan kepalanya di dinding ... Tapi beruntungnya Ia lebih memilih melempar tubuh ke ranjang, dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

.

.

"Yya! jangan mengabaikanku! Lihat aku!" Baekhyun mulai menarik tangan kekar itu, memaksanya lekas terbangun.

"Tck!" Tapi Chanyeol tetap bersikeras, membenamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?!"

"Huh? aku bahkan tak ingin melihatmu seperti itu" Gumam Chanyeol dari dalam selimut, meski sebenarnya Ia cukup berdebar... was-was Baekhyun melakukan hal yang lebih liar dari ini.

"Kau akan menerimaku jika aku seorang gadis bukan?"

"What?"

"Kau mengatakannya di malam itu!"

"Aku tidak—

"Semua ini kulakukan untukmu!" Baekhyun mulai melepas sebelah sepatu sneaker berwarna merah itu, lalu melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol.

 **'BUGH!'**

"Yya! Apa yang kau lempar?" Seru Chanyeol dari balik selimut.

"Kau Pacarku! tapi kau tak pernah melihatku!" Kali ini Baekhyun kembali melempar sebelah sepatunya yang lain.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi pacarmu! Berhenti bermain-main!"

"..." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat. Sejenak berdiam diri menunggu Chanyeol lekas keluar dari selimut itu.

Tapi lama Ia menunggu, Pria itu tetap mengabaikannya.

Membuatnya berdecih sambil membuang muka... kembali mendapat penolakan dari Pria itu.

Baekhyun beralih menatap cermin, memandang muak pada wajah feminimnya...

Ia menyeka kasar... lipstik di bibir dengan lengannya... sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari apartemen itu tanpa beralaskan kaki apapun.

.

.

.

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Pria itu mulai bergumam di balik selimutnya. Masih berdebar... Bocah itu mungkin akan melompat ke atas tubuhnya

"Dengan wajahmu itu, kau sudah manis. Tak perlu mengenakan apapun seperti anak perempuan" Lanjutnya lagi, masih menyimpan was... was.

tapi suasana mendadak hening, tak ada racauan rusuh bocah itu lagi. Membuatnya mengernyit heran... lalu mulai menyembulkan kepala dari selimutnya

"Baekhyun?.." Panggilnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

Tapi Ia hanya melihat Pintu apartemen yang terbuka, dan dua sepatu sneaker di atas ranjangnya.

sontak membuat Chanyeol membulatkan mara lebar, lalu menarik mantel miliknya... mustahil bocah itu berlari keluar tanpa alas kaki di tengah salju.

"Yack! Baekhyun!" Serunya sambil berlari keluar

.

.

.

.

"Namjoon-ssi... apa Baekhyun bersamamu?" Ujarnya begitu telefon itu mulai tersambung.

 ** _("Tidak, bos belum kembali. Apa yang terjadi? bukankah Bos menemuimu? Aku bahkan sempat mengenakan lipstik ber merk di bibirnya!"_**

Chanyeol menghela nafas jengah, Ia bahkan tak perlu mendengar racauan semacam itu. "Tiba-tiba anak itu pergi dari apart—

 ** _("APA?! BOS MENGHILANG?! YACK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BOS KAMI?! JIKA SESUATU YANG_** **)—** PIP'

Pria itu lebih memilih mematikan sambungan telfonnya, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baekhyun pergi dengan penampilan semacam itu, tentu akan benar-benar bahaya jika seseorang berniat buruk padanya.

.

.

.

"Ah! Sial... kemana perginya bocah itu!" Decak Chanyeol, sambil memandangi arlojinya.

Senja mulai menjelang, tapi anak itu tak kunjung kembali atau bahkan pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bibi! satu botol lagi!" Pekik seorang bocah, kembali mengangkat gelas bersisi seperempat soju miliknya.

Sementara wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala cemas, dan lebih memilih mengambil gelas di tangan Baekhyun. "Astaga! kau ini sudah menghabiskan lima botol soju... berhentilah, seorang gadis tak sepantasnya mabuk berat seperti ini!" Decak pemilik kedai itu.

"Ahahahahaha! aku bukan gadis! aku laki-laki!" Tawa Baekhyun, menyandarkan kepala di meja lalu memukul-mukul meja itu, tak peduli rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aisshh! Kau benar-benar mabuk"

"Bawakan satu lagi... neeeee! Bibi kau cantik sekali hahahahaha!"

"Ya Tuhan.." Wanita itu kembali menggelengkan kepala, mengambil sebotol air... tapi bukan soju melainkan air mineral.

"Minumlah... dan jangan berteriak, atau pelangganku terusik karenamu"

Bocah itu terkikik, membuka tutup botol air itu... menegaknya cepat, tapi Ia mendadak menyemburkannya, dan membanting botol air mineral itu

"Bi—biii! ini bu-kan sooojuuuuuuu~"

.

.

.

"Yya! lihat di sana..." Seorang pemuda menunjuk ke sudut kedai, tepat pada pemilik kedai yang mencoba menenangkan seorang gadis yang mabuk berat.

"Haha... perempuan gila" Sahut temannya bernama Ravi

"Hei... lihat wajahnya baik-baik.." Hong Bin kembali memaksa temannya untuk menatap lebih lekat. dan mengenali sosok yang sebenarnya satu sekolah dengannya.

Sontak membuat Pemuda itu nyaris tersedak. "B—Baekhyun? bukankah itu Baekhyun? Tapi mengapa penampilan anak itu—

Ia terdiam begitu membaca maksud tersirat dari seringaian temannya. Seakan menyimpulkan kesempatan dibaliknya.

Lalu kedua pemuda itu putuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih merengek rusuh itu.

.

.

.

"Baekhee... beruntung kami menemukanmu di sini" Ravi datang merangkul lengan Baekhyun, lalu membuatnya bersandar di pundaknya.

"Oh! Siapa kalian? Jangan menyentuhnya seperti—

"Tenang Bibi, Kami sepupu gadis ini" Imbuh pemuda yang lain, mencoba meyakinkan wanita itu.

"Siapa kaau? Yyaaa~ panas jangan memeluk—kuuuu~" Baekhyun menggeliat dan memaksa melepas lengan yang melingkar di balik punggungnya.

"Ahahaha kau benar-benar mabuk Baek..." Canda Ravi, sambil menekan kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Sebaiknya kami mengantarnya pulang Bibi... karena orang tuanya sedari tadi mencarinya. Kami akan membayar sojunya" Hong Bin kembali berpura meyakinkan.

"Baiklah... cepat bawa anak itu pulang. Tak baik anak gadis mabuk di malam seperti ini"

.

.

.

.

"Uuhnn! Aku masih ingin mi—numm" rengek Baekhyun, begitu dua orang pemuda itu memapah tubuhnya... menjauhi kedai.

"Geezz, mengapa dia berpenampilan seperti ini hahahah" gelak Ravi, sesekali mencoba meraba paha Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan wajahnya, tapi anak ini sangat sulit di dekati saat di sekolah" Hong Bin mulai membuka suara.

"Kau melakukannya dengan laki-laki?" Ravi melirik temannya.

"Tidak. Tapi pengecualian untuk yang ini"

Lalu keduanya mulai tergelak tawa...

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang Pria terlihat terengah...

terlalu lama ia berlari mencari jejak seorang bocah, jika malam ini Baekhyun tak kunjung kembali. Mungkin Ia akan meminta bantuan rekan detektifnya,

Hingga sebuah kedai menyita pandangannya. Terlihat di sana seorang wanita tampak berdecak sambil memungut beberapa botol soju di atas mejanya.

Menunjukkan... seorang pelanggan baru saja meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi melihat bagaimana botol –botol soju itu tersaji sebelumnya, tanpa makanan pengiring lainnya. Mungkin pelanggan itu hanya seorang diri, dan... tentunya datang bukan untuk menikmati soju di kedai, melainkan seorang yang ingin melepas emosi

ia putuskan untuk memasuki kedai itu.

"Permisi... " Chanyeol menunjukkan lencananya, membuat Wanita itu terhenyak bahkan sedikit gemetar.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Sepertinya seseorang baru saja meninggalkan meja ini, bisakah anda mengatakan seperti apa orang itu?"

Wanita itu mengerjap, memandangi meja dengan botol soju yang masih berserakan, lalu ia mulai menangkap maksud dari kedatangan polisi itu.

"Ah! Dia seorang gadis muda, berambut pirang ... Tuan"

"Seperti ini?" Chanyeol beralih menujukkan foto Baekhyun dalam ponselnya, membuat wanita itu menyipitkan mata.

"Wa—wajahnya benar, tapi gadis yang tadi berambut panjang.. bukan seperti anak laki la—

"Dia hanya seorang diri?"

Wanita itu mengerjap. Kembali mengingat potongan waktu sebelumnya. "Semula Dia memang hanya seorang diri, tapi dua orang pemuda mengantarnya... karena mabuk berat"

"Dua orang pemuda?" Chanyeol mulai mengernyit curiga, tak mungkin jika itu Namjoon dan anak buahnya. Pria itu masih menggila mencari Baekhyun.

"Benar Tuan, Dua orang pemuda itu mengaku sebagai sepupunya"

Detektif muda itu mengepalkan tangan kuat, apa yang Ia cemaskan sepertinya terjadi pada bocah itu.

"Kemana mereka pergi?"

Wanita itu lekas menunjuk jalan kecil tak jauh dari kedai. "Sepertinya mereka belum terlalu jauh Tuan, karena tempat ini cukup jauh dari jalan raya"

"Baik terima kasih"

Chanyeol beranjak cepat membawa langkahya untuk berlari, mengikuti sepanjang jalan kecil yang terhubung dengan badan jalan utama.

.

.

.

.

Tak percuma Ia berlari secepat yang Ia bisa,

terlihat... di ujung jalan itu, dua pemuda tinggi tengah memapah seseorang berambut panjang... . Ia tau... yang dibawanya itu pasti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali berlari untuk mengejarnya, tapi sialnya—

Dua pemuda itu terlanjur memanggil taxi.

"TUNGGU!" Teriaknya , masih berlari cepat. Dan mengumpat keras melihat... Taxi itu melaju pergi.

.

Ia memaksa menghadang ke tengah jalan, dan sebuah mobil pribadi benar-benar berhenti tepat di depanya.

"YACK! KAU—

Pemilik mobil itu lekas terdiam, begitu Chanyeol menunjukkan lencananya... lalu terlihat patuh menggeser tubuh, dan memberi kemudinya pada Polisi itu.

"Aku hanya meminjam mobilmu sebentar..." Gumam Chanyeol, masih fokus membawa mobil itu... mengejar Taxi di depannya.

"A—ah! B-baik Pak" gagap Pria itu, sembari berpegang erat pada pintu mobilnya. Terlalu gemetar... dengan mobil yang melaju sedemikian kencangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BRUGH**

"Uhnn~ Yeollie"

Baekhyun hanya menggeliat, begitu tubuhnya di lempar ke atas ranjang. lalu berguling... hingga tengkurap dan terlelap senyaman mungkin.

Sementara dua pemuda yang membawanya ke sebuah motel itu, saling melempar seringai... sebelum akhirnya mendekat, dan membuat Baekhyun kembali telentang.

"Kau lepas kemejanya... aku pakaian bawahnya" ujar Ravi, yang mulai menatap liar bagian paha Baekhyun.

"Tsk! cepat lakukan saja" dengus Hong Bin seraya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun

Sementara pria muda lainnya, terlhat antusias meraba pinggul Baekhyun... lalu menarik turun pakaian berpotongan mini itu dengan seringai tersungging lebar.

"Eumh~ Baa—by" masih saja bocah itu melenguh dalam tidurnya, membuat bayangan akan sosok detektif itu nyata.. menyentuh tubuh bahkan melucuti seluruh pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Hong Bin mulai mendorong lengan Ravi, begitu sadari temannya hanya diam... memandangi tubuh polos di bawahnya dengan mata tak berkedip.

"ini benar-benar tubuh seorang namja?" Gumam Ravi, semakin tergagap dengan bagaimana tubuh mulus itu menggeliat memanggil-manggil seseorang.

Satu gerakan Ia mulai meraba paha dalam baekhyun, tapi reaksi yang terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan untuk kedua pemuda itu.

"Aa~ahnn, ce—phat masukkann!" Rengek Baekhyun, sambil mengangkat pinggulnya.

Lekas membuat keduanya semkin menggila ingin mencicipi tubuh anak itu

"Slutty Baek... hahahahah—

 **'BUAGHH'**

 **Tapi tiba-tiba saja, seseorang merangsak masuk dan menghantam Hong Bin hingga tersungkur di bawah ranjang.**

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARINYA!" Geram Chanyeol usai menghantam pemuda itu.

 **"YACK! SIAPA KAU!" Ravi mencoba melawan, dengan mengambil sebuah vas keramik di meja... berniat melemparnya ke arah Pria tak di kenal itu.**

 **tapi gerakannya kalah cepat, begitu Pria itu menyedak perutnya dengan satu tendangan telak.**

 **"Arght!" Hingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh terjungkal di sisi Hong Bin.**

 **"AISSSHHH!" Hong Bin berteriak, sambil membuang ludah. ia bangkit berdiri... sedikit menyeka sudut bibir yang berdarah... sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari ingin menerjang Pria itu.**

 **Namun Hong Bin mendadak berjengit dan terbelalak lebar, begitu melihat Pistol berada di tangan Pria itu.**

 **"K-Kau polisi?" Gagapnya, melirik senjata api dan lencana Pria itu.. sambil melangkah mundur ke belakang.**

 **"Hn?" Chanyeol mulai menari pelatuk Pistol, sedikit mengancam bocah remaja itu.**

 **Tak pelak membuat Hong Bin semakin kalap, berusaha menarik Ravi dan menyeretnya paksa untuk lekas meninggalkan ruangan itu.**

 **"A—ku bisa membunuhnyaa~" Ravi memaksa mengambil benda keras lainnya.**

 **"BODOH! DIA SEORANG POLISI!"**

 **"P—polisi?"**

 **"CEPAT LARI!" Teriak Hong Bin, lalu Ravi berlari terbirit meninggalkan ruangan remang itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pria itu- Chanyeol- berdecak keras, melihat betapa kacau ruangan berdinding tipis itu. Dan memandang miris, seorang bocah yang terbaring di atas ranjang.**

Ia beralih menarik Baekhyun ... dan menutup tubuh polos itu dengan mantelnya

"Mengapa memukul-nyaa?" Dengan kondisi semacam itu, bocah itu masih merengek dan menarik pakaian depan Chanyeol.

"Me~ngapa kau memukul pacarku" Ia mengacak wig pirangnya, hingga nyaris terlepas.

Chanyeol mengeras, sedikit mengguncang tubuh bocah itu demi menyadarkannya.

"SADARLAH! DENGAN SIAPA KAU BERMALAM SEBENARNYA!"

tapi yang terlihat, Baekhyun melepas cengkeraman tangannya.. berjalan terhuyung-huyung lalu melempar tubuh ke ranjang. "Pu—siing" Gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Chanyeol kembali mendekat, untuk menarik tangan bocah itu.

"WAEE?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit, bahkan merangkul leher Chanyeol... hingga bibir keduanya nyaris bertemu.

"Baek—

"Dia!" Baekhyun memejamkan mata " Se—pertinya Pria nor—mal" Gumamnya sambil membuka setengah matanya. "Aku harus bagaimanaaaaa?" racaunya lagi, seraya menjejak kaki di ranjang.

"Kenakan mantel—ku" Chanyeol mulai tak fokus, menyematkan kancing mantelnya di tubuh anak itu..

tapi Baekhyun menyentak... menarik-narik kain tebal itu dan membukanya lebar-lebar "Ahnn~ pa—nashh"

Peluh yang mulai merembas... membuat kilap pada tubuh polos di bawahnya, sebenarnya sedikit banyak mengacaukan jalan pikirnya.

Terlebih aroma tubuh bocah itu—

Ia benar-benar lupa diri...

Semakin lupa diri kala melihat betapa menggiurkan bibir ranum di bawahnya

Chanyeol merunduk dan mencoba, mengecup bibir kecil anak itu.

"Mnh~" Satu lenguh yang tedengar, membuatnya tak puas... ingin mencoba melumat belahan tipis namun terasa lembut dan basah itu.

Dan semua tersambut untuknya...

Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana rasa bibir mungil itu menyulut birahi dalam dirinya, semakin Ia melumatnya, semakin berdesir aliran darahnya.

Hingga tak sadar... ia benar-benar melumat rakus, belahan ranum itu

"Mmh... mn! ck!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin pelik untuknya, tak tau harus berbuat apa.. sementara bocah itu terus menggeliat dan mendesah binal di atas ranjangnya.

semuanya benar-benar gelap untuknya..

ranumnya aroma tubuh itu, seakan membuat candu...

Ia terhanyut dalam bujukan hasratnya sendiri...

kecup ... jilat bahkan beberapa kali meninggalkan spot merah matang di tubuh putihnya.

.

.

"NN—Ahh.." Bocah itu menggeleng tak tenang, begitu Chanyeol membuka kedua kakinya, lalu menggesekkan kepala penis yang mulai basah akibat precum.

Semua ini tentu bukan hal baru untuk anak itu bukan? mengingat betapa liar perilakunya, pastilah Baekhyun terbiasa dengan kontak fisik semacam ini. Pikir Chanyeol

Nafasnya terdengar berat, Pria itu benar-benar menahan nafsu hebat saat ini, Ia beralih memposisikan penis besarnya, tepat di bibir rektum itu.

Lalu—

 **BLESHHH**

Mendorongnya sekali gerakan, bahkkan menyambungnya dengan hentakan kuat bertubi-tubi. Tak menyisakan jeda, untuk anak itu menyesuaikan diri.

tak peduli bocah itu menjerit bahkan menggelepar hebat di bawah tubuhnya

"AAAHT! AAHHH! ... ACKKHHH!"

.

.

.

"Shit! ini nikmath!" Desis Chanyeol sambil menekuk kaki Baekhyun ke atas, terlihat... darah merembas keluar dari tautan tubuh itu.

tapi sekali lagi... Pria itu seakan hanyut dalam buaian nikmat, membiarkan nafsu itu mengendalikan diri.

Mencumbu bibir bocah itu tanpa menghentikan gerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, hingga sebagian sperma penuh dengan bercak kemerahan itu, merembas di ranjang

Terakhir...

Ia hanya mengingat, panas tubuh dan desahan anak itu seakan lebur dalam kepalanya.

"Ah~ " Pria itu nyaris mencapai klimaks

"SSHH!" Ia menengadah... menyentak semburan sperma ke dalam perut bocah, yang kini membisu di bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bias mentari perlahan menyeruak

Menyentak bias terang, hingga mungkin sesosok Pria di dalam ruangan itu mulai terusik.

"Mmh~" Ia mengernyit gerah.

Tak nyaman untuknya, hingga Chanyeol putuskan untuk terbangun.

Sejenak mengerjapkan mata, lalu menguap lebar... pagi ini, sepertinya Ia tertidur di ruangan yang berbeda.

Kamarnya tentu tak bercorak sesuram ini.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepala, dan reflek menoleh ke samping. sepasang kaki kecil yang tak tertutup selimut.

'Oh! Ia tidur dengan seseorang'

Pria itu tampaknya masih menyambung nyawanya di pagi ini. hingga kedua mata itu membulat lebar begitu melihat noda kemerahan di ranjang

'Bercak Darah'

Sontak membuatnya terperanjat bukan kepalang. Mungkinkah dirinya semalam meniduri seorang perawan?

Cepat-cepat Ia menarik selimut dari sosok mungil itu, tak berharap dugaanya kali ini benar. ah! sungguh... Ia belum ingin menghamili siapapun.

 **SRATTTTT**

Detektif muda itu semakin menggila, begitu selimut itu tersingkap.

"B—Baekhyun?" Ia meremas kasar surai hitamnya,bahkan mengusap wajah tak percaya.

"SHIIT! TAK MUNGKIN AKU MENIDURIMU!" Teriaknya frustasi

lalu perlahan bocah itu mulai menggeliat, mencoba terbangun mesti masih tengkurap.

"Hiks!"

Chanyeol terbelalak mendengar isakkan lirih itu. semula ia berpikir bocah itu akan tertawa keras dan bernafsu menggodanya.

tapi-

"Sa-kith..." rintih anak itu, meremas kuat bantal miliknya

"Ha?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Next Chap

"Jaringan ini sangat besar, tangkap Pria ini... " Pria itu menatap tajam Chanyeol dan beberapa anggota detektif lainnya. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah foto terpampang jelas di layar besar itu.

"Yunho..."

.

.

.

yoooooo !

kelar juga chapter ini

Hahha kaga taunya...Bee dimakan juga yessssss

jgn lupa review ... kaga review gloomy tak apdet

.

ig:Gloomy_rosemary .

thanks to:

kxcxmrhmh, kickykeklikler, kimi2266 , kaisooxoxo , restikadena90 , dewi hutasoit61 , veraparkhyun , Aisyah1, park chan2, realoey614 , yehet98 , rismaaa45 , rubykaisoo, engga , AdisKMH, merryistanti , BananaOhbanana, Cynta533, kykykykykyk, buny puppy , Byunsilb , derpwhiteboy, SHINeexo , cassiewol, byankai , chanchan , shabrinaZ14 , yousee, realbyuneexo , Yana Sehunn, mutianafsulm, joy614 , sehunluhan0905, winter park chanchan, yodabacon614, chanbaeklmn , Ayuiva1 , nanamiCB , Ohselu188, ChanBaekaegya , sonysone , baek55 c, inchan88 , Tiffanyoktavia9, ChanBaekGAY , phikhachu, Hipperdipper94, Retyass , xoo'49 , selepy , PinkuBlue614, park chan2 , lee da rii , Byunsex , AlexandraLexa, LavenderCB , Eun810, LightPhoenix614 , Rosehyun, chanbaek1597, exobbabe , byunbaekra , Dodio347 , YeolloBaek614 , Kiran Karuma , YvkariKim, MadeDyahD , MeAsCBHS, neniFanadicky , All Guest (sorry kaga semua ditulis)

Sempatkan review, jika masih sayang Gloomy update di lapak ini


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : ChanBaek / Chanyeol (26 YO) x Baekhyun (17 YO)**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini, milik Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

SRATTTTT

Detektif muda itu semakin mmenggila begitu selimut itu tersingkap.

"B-Baekhyun?" Ia meremas kasar surai hitamnya, bahkan mengusap wajah tak percaya.

"SHIT! TAK MUNGKIN AKU MENIDURIMU!" Teriaknya frustasi

Lalu perlahan bocah itu mulai menggeliat, mencoba terbangun mesti masih tengkurap.

"Hiks!"

Chanyeol terbelalak mendengar isakkan lirih itu. Semula Ia berpikir bocah itu akan tertawa keras dan bernafsu menggodanya.

Tapi-

"Sa—kith.." Rintih anak itu, meremas kuat bantal miliknya.

"Ha?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Heart Attack!**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **.**

Gloomy Rosemary

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol memang dikenal sebagai pria muda yang kerap mengagungkan dedikasinya... walau sebenarnya Ia terlalu percaya diri dengan perumpamaan semacam itu

Berlaga memahami situasi kala bekerja, meski acap kali Ia mendapat semua yang terjadi terlampau jauh dari ekspektasi miliknya. Bahkan semua rasanya semakin kacau untuknya... semenjak Ia bertemu dengan seorang bocah bernama Baekhyun.

Semula Ia berpikir, apa yang terjadi di malam untuk pertama kalinya Ia bersentuhan dengan anak itu... adalah satu-satunya petaka terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Tapi..

Semua terus berlanjut..

Dan selalu berlanjut, hingga rasanya... bocah itu seperti melayang-layang dalam kepalanya.

Lalu, hal gila ini benar-benar datang padanya...

.

.

"Sa—kith ah~" Jemari kecil itu terlihat meraba-raba sisi ranjangnya, meremas apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya. Demi menawar rasa perih yang sebenarnya semakin merajam semenjak Ia terbangun.

"Pantatku sakiiith! Ah ... hks" Namja kecil itu – Byun Baekhyun, mendadak menangis dengan mata terpejam. Membuatnya tak tau jika seorang polisi muda masih memandangnya tak percaya. Bahkan mungkin sepertinya Baekhyun tak sadar jika Chanyeol di sini bersamanya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Berhenti berpura-pura, ini bukan yang pertama untukmu.. aku tau itu" Elak pemuda itu, mencoba apatis. Lalu beranjak bangkit dari ranjang untuk memungut pakaian miliknya dan Baekhyun di lantai.

Namun.. bocah yang masih tengkurap dan menangis di atas ranjang itu, semakin menjadi-jadi merintih.

Kepala pening bukan kepalang akibat minuman keras semalam, tubuh serasa kram dan lagi...

Lubang di bawah sana terus berdenyut nyeri, tak sadar sebabnya... Baekhyun hanya yakin, mungkin Ia tengah sekarat.

"Hks... Pa—Paa" Baekhyun mulai memanggil ayahnya, pasrah tengkurap dan membiarkan air mata itu membuat kebas cover bed maroon di bawahnya.

Chanyeol berdecak keras, masih berkilah anak itu mungkin mencoba menarik perhatian darinya dengan bersikap seperti itu. Ia beralih mendekat berniat menyibak seluruh selimut Baekhyun dan menariknya agar lekas bangkit. "Aisshh! Aku tak akan termakan tipuan—

Tapi Ia stagnan begitu selimut itu benar-benar tersibak. Mendadak jantung itu berdebar cepat begitu melihat bagian selatan anak itu terlihat miris.

"Fuck!" Umpatnya sambil mengusap wajah kasar, nyaris tak percaya tapi ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Ya... Hanya Ia seorang di ruangan ini yang semalam menyentuh Baekhyun.

Tapi dengan darah sebanyak itu yang keluar? Ia bisa rasakan betapa sakit bocah itu merintih

Ah! Ia benar-benar malu bercermin dan menatap wajahnya sendiri.

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, terlihat gemetar kala menyentuh kepalanya.

Sempat Ia merasa bingung untuk mengambil tindakan, tapi melihat Baekhyun semakin memucat.. membuatnya tergesa, menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga telentang...

Mengenakan mantel besarnya untuk Baekhyun, lalu membawanya bridal keluar dari motel itu.

Tak peduli tatapan lalu lalang sekitar, Chanyeol benar-benar gugup mendengar Baekhyun terus menerus terisak dengan tubuh sepanas itu. Sebrutal itukah Ia semalam?

.

.

.

 **BRAK**

Pintu mobil tertutup, Sejenak Ia mencoba melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memaling ke arah jendela dengan mata terpejam.

"H—Hei.." Panggilnya seraya mengenakan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau mendengarku?" Ia mengamati lekat wajah pasi itu, tak ada jawaban lain selain rintihan 'sakit'

Membuatnya kembali merutuk diri, lalu melajukan mobil itu menuju sebuah tempat.

Bukan rumah sakit... bukan pula klinik yang selalu terlewat kala mobil hitam itu melaju di jalanan Seoul.

Dimana Ia harus menaruh wajah, jika penghuni rumah sakit itu tau seorang pelindung masyarakat seperti dirinya... adalah pelaku pemerkosa bocah di bawah umur.

Bahkan, Ia bisa dipecat detik itu pula... jika atasannya mendapat laporan semacam itu tentangnya.

Hanya satu tempat yang bisa Ia tuju..

Satu-satunya musuh yang bisa menjaga nama dan karirnya saat ini... lagipula orang itu tengah mengambil cuti panjangnya bukan

"Park Jongin, ku habisi kau jika tak berada di tempatmu" Gumamnya, bernyali banting stir ke sisi jalanan untuk memutar haluan, lalu melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang sebenarnya tak layak dilakukan di pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

Terlihat seorang pria tinggi tengah bersenandung kala menuangkan wine mahal itu ke dalam gelasnya, tak jemu pula menarik sudut bibirnya... seolah Ia memang tengah menemukan hari indahnya di pagi ini.

"Smells goood" Gumamnya sembari menghirup dalam-dalam wine dalam gelas itu.

Sejenak menyesapnya sambil jemari itu menari... sebagai isyarat.. itu benar-benar nikmat.

"Ahh— Ma darling!" Pekiknya tiba-tiba usai meneguk wine ranum itu, memandang penuh binar ke dalam gelasnya, seakan wine itu satu-satunya pemikat untuknya.

Sikap itu mungkin memang terlalu berlebih untuk pemuda seperti dirinya, tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya Ia mendapat hari setenang ini.

Tanpa rintih dan jeritan pasien, tanpa aroma obat-obatan yang menusuk dan tentunya tanpa racauan sumbang dari para senior di rumah sakit.

Ia kembali berdendang dengan hanya berbekalkan bathrobe lalu melangkah antusias menuju sofa miliknya. Menikmati... bagaimana Ia menjadi Raja di dalam ruangan miliknya sendiri.

Hingga tiba-tiba—

' **DIIIIIIINGGGGG!'**

Suara bel menjadi benda terkutuk untuknya.

Pemuda itu – Park Jongin- Hanya memicing, lalu kembali menegak winenya.. mencoba tak peduli.

' **DIIINGGGGGGGGGGG!'**

"Aku tak di rumah!" teriaknya sambil memejamkan mata, tanpa sedikitpun bangkit berniat membuka pintu itu.

Tapi semakin ia mengabaikannya.. semakin rusuh pula bell itu berbunyi.

' **DIIINGG! DINGGG! DINGGGG! DIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!'**

"Aissshhh! Orang gila macam apa yang—

' **BRAAAKKKKK!'**

Pintu mendadak di dobrak paksa... bahkan hingga merusak salah satu engselnya karna terlalu kuat tendangan itu.

"Hei... apa kau tuli?" Dan seorang pria benar-benar muncul dari baliknya.

"YACK! KAU GILA HYUNG!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu apartemen naas itu.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak lirih, lalu melenggang begitu saja menuju ruangan yang lain.

"Kau tak bisa masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahku!" Kai mengejar langkah Chanyeol.

"Karna kau tak membuka pintu untukku" Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Tapi tetap saja Kau tidak—

Dokter muda itu mendadak membulatkan mata lebar, begitu melihat Chanyeol membaringkan seorang namja kecil di ranjangnya.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol membawanya? Bahkan sepertinya Ia tak melihat Pria itu membawa seseorang saat mendobrak pintunya.

"YAHH! Siapa anak itu? Mengapa kau membawanya kemari?"

Terlihat.. Detektif muda itu mulai menghela nafas berat, sambil mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

"..."

"Kau diam?" Kai mulai mengernyit, menerka sesuatu yang salah di sini.

"anak itu korban perampokan?"

"Bukan.." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Korban tabrak lari?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah. "Bukan.."

"Korban penculikan?"

Kembali meleset... membuat Detektif itu menghela nafas. "Berhentilah bicara ... Aku ingin kau melihat lukanya, apa ini serius?"

Kai tergerak untuk mendekati pria yang sebenarnya saudara kandungnya itu. "Anak ini korban bully lalu Dia mencoba bunuh diri?" Kai kembali menerka jawaban Chanyeol.

"Tck! Kau benar-benar bermulut besar huh? Cepatlah periksa tubuh anak ini... Dia—

"Korban perkosaan?" Sergah Kai tiba-tiba kala mengamati wajah pucat Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol diam seketika.

Sikap diam itu, sepertinya dugaannya benar. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkap mantel yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, dan terbelalak lebar begitu melihat banyak spot kissmark di sekujur tubuh anak itu.. bahkan terlihat bercak putih kemerahan di sela pahanya.

Lama... Ia memandangi lekat-lekat tubuh Baekhyun , sempat berdecak kagum menyadari tubuh namja kecil itu terlihat lembut dan pucat, cubitan kecil saja dapat dengan mudah meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulitnya, apalagi kissmark yang ditinggalkan.

'Beruntung sekali pemerkosa itu' pikirnya sambil menyungging senyum

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?" Gertak Chanyeol begitu mengikuti arah pandang Kai.

"Yya~ aku seorang Dokter . Bagaimana aku bekerja jika aku tak melihat tubuhnya?"

"Singkirkan tatapan mesum itu!" Gusar Chanyeol, sambil menutup cepat genital Baekhyun dengan mantelnya.

Membuat kai mengumpat lirih lalu lebih memilih berjalan ke sisi ruangan untuk mengambil stetoskop dan peralatan medis lainnya.

.

.

.

"Dia demam.." Gumamnya, kala menyentuh leher Baekhyun.

"Apa ini buruk?" Chanyeol terlihat gugup, namun tak berhenti menutupi genital anak itu dari pandangan Kai.

"..." Kai hanya diam memejamkan mata, Sejenak mendengarkan detak jantuh bocah mungil itu, lalu beralih membuat tubuh Baekhyun tengkurap... dengan perlahan.

Tapi Ia kembali di buat terperanjat begitu melihat bercak darah di bagian selatan tubuh anak itu.

"Geeezzz! Ini gila.." Serunya tiba-tiba, "Bagaimana Dia bisa menghabisinya seperti ini?"

"..." Chanyeol hanya terdiam, nyaris tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Kau sudah menangkap pelakunya Hyung?" Ujar Kai lagi sambil mengenakan sarung tangan medisnya.

"..."

"Yya?! Mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau sudah menangkap pemerkosa anak malang ini?"

"..." Detektif muda itu kembali minim suara, dan lebih memilih berjongkok untuk memunguti beberapa remahan biskuit di lantai.

Tak pelak membuat Kai, menarik sebelah alisnya. "Hyung!" Panggilnya sambil menatap lekat Detektif muda itu

"Jangan katakan jika kau—

"..." Chanyeol semakin menjadi... bahkan terlihat bodoh mencabuti bulu karpet mahal miliknya.

"Kau pelakunya Hyung?! Kau ini benar-benar!" Teriak kai tak habis pikir sambil memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian

"Kau seorang polisi, bagaimana mungkin bocah sekecil ini kau makan?! YAH! Kurasa Dia juga masih di bawah umur! Lihat penisnya! Dia bahkan sepertinya belum pernah mendapat mimpi—

 **SLAP**

Chanyeol menampar cepat tangan Kai. "Jangan menyentuh miliknya!" Desisnya gusar.

"Mengapa marah? Kau saja—

"Dia kekasihku!" Desisnya , meski dalam hati Ia merutuk keras

Kai membulatkan mata lebar. "WHAT?!"

"Dan lagi.. aku bukan memperkosanya! Tapi aku dan anak ini benar-benar bercinta" Terpaksa Ia mengatakannya, lebih untuk menyelamatkan wajah yang sebenarnya telah tercoreng di hadapan saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar tak waras?" Desis Kai datar.

"Hn... aku tergila-gila dengan ank ini" Sahut Chanyeol lebih datar. Tak ada cara lain untuk menghindar selain berbohong seperti ini, dan berharap Baekhyun tak mendengarnya.

Kai berdecak keras, lalu memutus kontak mata dengan Detektif muda itu.

Memilih mengalah dan berhenti menarik ulur waktu... demi bocah malang itu.

.

.

.

.

"Pegang pantatnya.." Ujar Kai, begitu usai mengambil air hangat dan alat medis yang lain untuk di bawa ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerjap cepat.

"Tsk! Dia kekasihmu... dan kau mengizinkanku memegangnya?"

Seperti ditelak begitu saja. Chanyeol benar-benar meneguk ludah payah. "T-Tentu saja tidak"

"Cepat pegang pantatnya, lalu buka berlawanan arah"

"Apa?!"

"Yya! Mengapa kau terkejut?! Bahkan kau telah mencicipi tubuh anak ini!"

Chanyeol nyaris berteriak untuk mengumpat. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur... Dan Ia hanya pasrah mematuhi perintah dokter muda itu.

Menyentuh bongkahan daging lembut itu, sedikit meremasnya sebelum akhirnya membuka belahannya berlawanan arah.

Bisa Ia lihat.. lubang kecil yang terlihat bengkak dengan bercak darah di sekitarnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja—

 **PLAKKK**

Tangan Dokter muda itu benar-benar menampar kepala Chanyeol

"YACK!" Teriak Chanyeol tak terima.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menyetubuhinya Hyung?!"

"Aku—

"Kau tak melakukan oral untuknya?" Sergah Kai

"Oral?"

"Tanpa pelumas?"

"P-Pelumas?" Gagap Chanyeol semakin tersudut.

"Aiissshh! Mengapa kau sebodoh ini!" Kai mengusap wajahnya jengah.

.

.

.

* * *

"Pikirkan partnermu... jika kau melakukan hubungan intim seperti ini"

"..." Chanyeol hanya tertunduk sembari memainkan jemari Baekhyun, oh ayolah... dalam hidupnya Ia memang baru sekali melakukan hal semacam ini, jika saja ia bisa mengendalikan nafsu. Tentu semua tak akan berakhir memalukan seperti ini.

sementara Dokter itu kembali melanjutkan sisa tugasnya.

"Dia bukan wanita tapi seorang bocah laki-laki. Lubang yang kau masuki tentu lebih rapuh . terlebih Dia masih sekecil ini, bahkan ini adalah sex pertama untuknya"

"P—pertama?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau tak tau hal ini? Seharusnya kau bisa merasakannya saat pertama kali kau memasukkan milikmu ke dalam! Betapa sempit dan ketat –

"Tak ada yang lain yang bisa kau katakan selain hal ini?" Gusar Chanyeol tak tahan dengan cara bicara yang frontal itu. "Lebih baik kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan tutup mulut besarmu itu!" Chanyeol mulai berkacak pinggang, memandang sang adik dengan tatapan menuntut, seperti yang kerap Ia lakukan untuk mengancam Kai semasa kecil.

Dan lihat..

"Tsk!"

Dokter muda itu benar-benar tak bisa berkilah, memilih melanjutkan kembali tugasnya... meski dengan wajah tertekuk kusut. Dalam hati sebenarnya Ia mulai menerka.

Sejak kapan Hyung-nya itu berubah orientasi sex seperti dirinya?

Semua orang yang mengenalnya tentu tau, pria itu hanya memuja pekerjaannya...

Tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manapun, bahkan hidupnya pun terkesan tertutup dan membosankan. Ah! Ia pun tak pernah kedapatan pulang kerumah orang tua keduanya

Walau mungkin sebagian yang lain meyakini, tuntutan pekerjaan Chanyeol sebagai detektif yang membuat hidupnya demikian. Ia berusaha melindungi keluaga dan mungkin orang terdekatnya.

Tapi...

Melihatnya membawa seorang bocah ingusan yang diklaimnya menjadi kekasihnya..

Itu bukan pribadi Chanyeol!

Chanyeol selalu berkoar akan keadilan dan hukum dimanapun Dia berada...

Lantas menemukan bocah itu pingsan dengan kondisi tubuh miris karna perbuatan Hyung-nya sendiri.

Kai bisa menjamin... kepala Detektif itu sepertinya membentur sesuatu yang sangat-sangat keras.

.

.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sedikit lagi" Gumam Kai, tanpa mengalihkan konsennya pada luka Baekhyun.

"Wah haha... tak kuduga, milikmu besar juga Hyung... aku bisa melihatnya dari—

' **CTAKKK!'**

Sebuah pena terlempar mengengai jidatnya.

"Berani kau melanjutkannya, benda ini benar-benar akan menembus jakunmu!" Ancam Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan pena yang lain.

"Bastard!" Lirih Kai, kembali tak berkutik. Bagaimanapun Ia tak bisa melawan Chanyeol secara fisik. Atau... beberapa bagian tubuhnya akan menjadi korban.

.

.

.

Hampir 30 menit lamanya Ia membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memberi pakaian yang lebih hangat untuk bocah manis itu.

Sejenak memandang wajah lelapnya, Kai mulai menyimpul senyum. Sepertinya memang ada yang menarik dari Baekhyun... hingga bisa membujuk bahkan menggerakkan pribadi Chanyeol yang kaku itu.

Ia beralih melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengannya?" Kai melirik Chanyeol, kala meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam untuk pria kekar itu.

Chanyeol reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencari-cari jawaban yang mungkin sesuai. Karena tak mungkin bukan, mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Beberapa tahun belakangan ini... mungkin" Sahutnya terlihat yakin.

Kai mendadak tertawa. "Karena itu kah kau melakukannya sebrutal ini Hyung? Kau menunggu waktu hingga anak itu matang. Lalu saat tiba waktunya —

"BANG! Benda besarmu benar-benar menjadi monster untuknya" kekeh kai sambil mendelik pada benda di tengah selangkangan Chanyeol.

"YA! Apa maksudnya itu hah?!" Detektif muda itu menegak habis kopi hitam dam cangkirnya, sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk berdiri.

"Aku memiliki perkerjaan yang lain. Karena anak itu masih tidur... sebaiknya dia di tempatmu hingga—

"BIG NO! Kau tak bisa meninggalkannya di sini!" Sergah Kai cepat

"Apa masalahnya? Hanya hari ini saja! Aku ingin kau merawatnya hingga anak itu bisa duduk, berdiri .. dan jalan dengan benar!" Tukasnya, karena tak mungkin membawa pulang Baekhyun dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Yya Hyung! Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo datang dan melihat ada namja lain tidur di kamarku dengan kondisi seperti itu?!"

"Kau hanya tinggal mengatakan 'Dia kekasih Hyung-ku yang Tampan' Padanya... mudah bukan?"

"No way! Kau gila jika—

" _ **Pa—paaa~"**_

Tiba-tiba keduanya dikejutkan dengan gumaman lirih dari dalam kamar Kai.

"Papa? Dia memanggilmu?" Tanya Kai , menunjuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan konyol.

"Tck!" Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih berlari menuju kamar Kai, setelah sebelumnya menjitak kepala Dokter muda itu.

.

.

.

"Pa—Paaa!" Baekhyun kembali memanggil Ayahnya, sedikit menggeliat karna tak nyaman.

"Sshh... kau sudah bangun?" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut basah di kening Baekhyun.

Namja kecil itu reflek mengernyit begitu mendengar suara tak asing untuknya. Cepat-cepat Ia membuka mata dan—

"BABY!" Pekiknya antusias... tersenyum lebar, meski nyatanya wajah itu terlihat pucat. Bahkan kedua lengan itu terlihat bersemangat memeluk leher Chanyeol, hingga membuat Detektif itu nyaris tersungkur menindih tubuhnya.

"Yya.. lepaskan, aku bisa menimpa tubuhmu"

"Tak masalah... aku merindukanmu" Sahut Baekhyun masih bersikeras merangkul leher Chanyeol.

"Tubuhmu sedang terluka... jangan membuatnya semakin buruk"

Ucapan itu lekas membuat Baekhyun terdiam, kembali mengingat potongan kejadian semalam..

Bagaimana dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian perempuan kala itu, terlihat kacau karena mabuk. dua orang namja datang... membawanya ke sebuah tempat lalu—

Bakehyun terbelalak lebar, cepat-cepat melepas rangkulannya di leher Chanyeol untuk menelisik pakaiannya sendiri

Dan betapa terkejutnya anak itu kala mendapati sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan spot merah matang.

"AHHH!" Jeritnya tiba-tiba. Ia spontan menarik selimut untuk dipeluknya erat... sementara wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat karena menahan tangis.

"Ada apa hn?" Chanyeol beringsut mendekat.

"M-Mereka.. Mereka!" Racau Baekhyun sambil menggeleng kacau. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan... rektumnya berkedut luar biasa sakit di bawah sana. Dan Ia bisa bayangkan, bagaimana namja – namja itu menghabisi tubuhnya semalam.

"Mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol heran

"Hks!"

"Y-Yyya... mengapa menangis?" Panik Chanyeol, terlihat bingung mendapati namja kecil itu mendadak menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Huh? Dia menangis? Apa yang terjadi Hyung?" Kai yang kala itu baru datang tampak mengernyit, melihat bocah yang baru siuman itu menangis menggemaskan.

Ia berlaih berjalan mendekat untuk meletakan beberapa tablet obat dan segelas air mineral untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa bagian itu masih terasa sakit adik kecil?" Tanyanya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Minumlah... obat ini bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya" Ujarnya lagi, sambil membuka tablet obat itu untuk Ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Tapi yang terlihat... Baekhyun tetap bertahan dengan bagaimana Ia menangis. Merasa tersudut.. mendapati Chanyeol melihat tubuhnya yang menyedihkan. Menurut Baekhyun.

"A-Aku tidak melakukannya... mereka yang—

"Hei apa yang kau pikirkan? Sex pertama-mu dengan Big guy ini... bukankah menggairahkan, meskipun menyisakan sakit seperti ini? Berhentilah menangis" Ujar Kai sambil menepuk keras punggung Chanyeol

"KAI!" terikak Chanyeol, tak ingin pemuda itu kembali memulainya.

Baekhyun lekas terdiam. Menurunkan kedua tangannya, untuk menatap Kai dengan mata penuh dengan air mata.

"Hm..?" Kai kembali tersenyum, lalu mendekati telinga Baekhyun. "Tuan Chanyeol benar-benar kasar semalam?" Bisiknya, menahan geli

"Chan—yeol? Ka—sar?" Ulang Baekhyun masih memandang Dokter itu tak mengerti.

"Seperti ini" Kai membentuk huruf O dengan sebelah tangannya... memasukan telunjuknya ke dalam dan membuat gerakan keluar masuk.

"Kau melakukan sex bersamanya semalam" Lugas Dokter itu lagi... semakin heran melihat wajah polos anak itu.

Tak pelak membuat Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar. "Hentikan Kai! Mulutmu benar-benar tak berguna.. hentika—

"S—Sex?" Baekhyun terlihat terbata, memandangi Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian.

"Yya.. apa ini? Kau tak mengingatnya?" Kai melepas cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol dari kerahnya. Dan lebih tertarik dengan jawaban bocah manis itu

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Haa?! Kau benar-benar tak mengingat.. Pria ini menyetubuhimu semalam?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Dia dalam kondisi mabuk.. semalam"

Baekhyun lekas berjengit, baru menangkap apa artinya itu.

"Baby yang melakukannya semalam? Jinjja? Jinjja?" Pekik Baekhyun antusias.

"B-Baby?" Tanya Kai

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, dan jangan lupakan senyum ... yang terlihat manis itu.

"Whoaaa... apa yang kulihat ini huh?" Kai mulai melirik Chanyeol, bermaksud menyindir. "Baby... Baby?" Terlihat menyebalkan dengan mata yang semakin menyipit itu.

Chanyeol lebih memilih mendorong Kai menjauh, mengambil alih tempatnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, dan minum obatmu" Bisik Chanyeol, menatap mata bening milik bocah itu

"Aku menyukainya.." Jawab Baekhyun cepat

"Itu terdengar memalukan... apa kau sadar itu?"

"Memalukan? Tapi kau pacarku.. itu tidak~mpfhhh! Mmm!" Bocah itu lekas terbelalak, begitu Chanyeol memaksa menyuapkan beberapa obat pahit untuknya.

"Ssh! Cepat minum... lalu kita pergi dari sini" Bisik Chanyeol lagi, sambil membantu meminumkan segelas air mineral untuknya.

"Ughmm!"

.

.

.

* * *

"A—Aaaa~"

Anak itu kembali merintih, meski Ia begitu berhati-hati membawanya secara bridal menuju mobil hitamnya.

"Tahanlah sebentar" Bisik Chanyeol, sedikit cemas melihat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"P—Punggungku sakit!" Erang Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mengkoreksi posisi lengannya untuk merengkuh sedikit ke punggung atas anak itu.

"Seperti ini lebih baik?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Uhm.." Jawabnya girang, sambil merangkul lebih erat leher besar itu.

.

.

.

"Lemaskan tubuhmu.." gumam Chanyeol, sembari mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu di sisi kemudianya

"AH!" tapi yang terlihat bocah itu memekik kesakitan dengan punggung melengkung ke depan.

"Sshh..." Desisnya sedikit mengusap paha Baekhyun. "Apa kau ingin berbaring di belakang?"

"T-Tidak.. Ahsss... T-tunggu sebentar" Rintih Baekhyun, berusaha menyamankan posisnya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol hanya diam menunggunya... sadar diri, ia yang membuat anak itu berakhir malang seperti ini.

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan, berulang kali pula Ia mengusap lengan Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya.

Namun sedikit sentuhan penuh perhatian itu... tentu membuat Baekhyun semakin dibuat mabuk olehnya. Hingga mencuri kesempatan dengan mengecup cepat bibir tebal itu.

' **Chupp'**

"Yyaaa~" Chanyeol reflek menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Waee? Aku hanya mencium bibirmu" Gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tsk! Kau ini benar-benar.." Chanyeol memilih bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kemudinya sendiri.

Sejenak menatap langit di atas sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan—

"Tidak... Tidak" Sergah Baekhyun cepat, sambil merangkul lengan Chanyeol.

"Pertama... aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini hanya denganmu, lalu setelahnya bersamamu... bersamamu dan bersama muu" Lanjut bocah itu, seakan memang mengerti ucapannya.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayah dan semua anak buah bodohmu itu?!"

Baekhyun terlihat mengerjap untuk berpikir. Lalu tak lama setelahnya ia menyambar ponsel Chanyeol. Sejenak manekan bebarap digit nomor yang memang diingatnya..

Sempat takjub begitu menyadari Chanyeol rupanya menyimpan nomor Pria itu.

(" _ **Tuan Polisi? Jangan menelfonku jika ini bukan tentang Bos Kami! Apa kau menemukan—)**_

"Berisik!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba

(" _ **O—Booossssss?"**_ )Sahut Namjoon dari balik sambungan telepon itu. (" _ **Apa kau baik –baik saja? Bos makan dengan baik bukan? Kami semua mencemaskanmu... ")**_

"Aku merasa lebih baik tanpa mendengarmu dan tanpa melihatmu!"

(" _ **Yyaa Booss jangan bicara sekejam itu. Pulanglah Bos... sebelum Tuan Besar kembali da—)**_

"Aku ingin bermalam di tempat pacarku!"

 _ **("Apa Bosss? Tidak—)**_

"Jangan mencariku!

 _ **("B-Boss tapi—)**_

"Jika Papa pulang... katakan padanya aku bersama teman sekolahku!"

 _ **("Booosss! Tapi ini—)**_

 **PIPPPPP**

Sambungan telepon itu Ia matikan secara sepihak, lalu setelahnya Ia menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kecilnya.

"Selesai..." Celotehnya kemudian.

Sementara Chanyeol yang memang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya memang merasa takjub dengan kuasa bocah semungil itu mengambil alih semua para Pria kekar pengikutnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu huh? Bermalam di tempat Pa-Car Ku?" Chanyeol mengikis jarak sambil menekankan kata di akhir.

Alih-alih merasa ciut, bocah itu terlihat tersenyum riang.. lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau pacarku dan aku benar"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau—

"A—Ah! S-sakit!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun merintih seraya menyentuh pinggangnya sendiri, sesekali pula Ia melirik Chanyeol.

Tentu telak untuknya, Chanyeol sekecappun tak menegurnya... atau mungkin melepas rangkulan yang terlihat lengket di lengannya itu.

Ia tetap membiarkan bocah itu menempel dan terlelap di lengannya... sepanjang jalan hingga mobil itu benar-benar menepi di kediamannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" Gumam Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan kepala ke depan, kala Chanyeol membawanya menuju lift.

Pria muda itu hanya melirik sekilas bocah di atas gendongan punggunnya itu. Lalu menekan dengan malas... nomor lantai apartemen miliknya. "Aku seorang polisi" jawabnya ketus.

"Katakan padaku.. bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku Tuan Polisi?" Bisik baekhyun sambil menjilat telinga Chanyeol.

"YA! Berhenti melakukannya!"

"Ah! Waeeee?!" Protes Baekhyun tak terima disentak seperti itu.

"Dengar... Jika kau tak patuh padaku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang saat ini juga"

"..." Tak ada jawaban, bocah itu lebih memilih bersandar memejamkan mata, dengan wajah tertekuk kusut.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin duduk di sofa atau berbaring di ranjang?" Gumam Chanyeol memberi opsi untuk menyamankan anak itu.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, meski nyatanya Ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol. Hingga—

"Dimanapun asal kau memelukku.."

Menjadi jawaban yang terdengar menjengkelkan untuk detektif itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku tak memiliki pekerjaan yang lain? Baik! Lebih baik aku membawamu ke ranjang lalu gunakan waktu luangmu untuk tidur" Gusar Chanyeol, sambil berjalan menghentak menuju kamarnya.

"Ahh! Aku tak mau! Itu berarti kau tak di sisiku! Aku ingin seharian ini kau bersamaku!"

 **'Ctik!'**

Terlihat urat jengkel tergurat di keningnya. Ia mencoba tak peduli dan tetap membawa anak itu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan cepat tidur" Tegas Chanyeol usai membaringkan bocah mungil itu, dan menarik selmut sebatas lehernya.

' **GREB'**

Baekhyun menangkap cepat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Jangan pergi kemanapun... kau harus menemaniku di sini" Rengek Baekhyun pada akhirnya

Pria itu terlihat mengacak surai brunettenya sendiri. "Aku harus mandi dan aku harus bekerja! Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu bersamamu... cukup tidurlah di sini dan jadilah anak yang—

"A~Ahh! M-mengapa tubuhku sakit sekali? Uh— kau melakukannya terlalu ka—sar" Baekhyun merintih sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol, hingga membuat Pria itu kembali menepuk jidatnya sendiri lalu duduk dengan terpaksa di sisi Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah..." Bisik Chanyeol terdengar lebih lembut. Anak itupun terlihat menyamankan kepalanya di bantal, dan begitu antusias meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk dipeluknya.

.

.

* * *

Tak ada yang mereka lakukan... selama lebih dari 10 menit terlewat. Anak itu hanya diam memandanginya.

"Kau hanya akan memandangiku seperti itu semalaman ini?"

Baekhyun terkikik. "Kau sangat tampan"

Chanyeol benar-benar tak menduga, Anak itu akan menjawabnya demikian. Hingga diluar kendalinya... Ia merasa ada bagian dalam dadanya yang tersengat. Membuatnya berdehem kikuk.

"i-itu memang aku" Ujarnya mencoba tenang.

Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengernyit begitu melihat keringat rupanya merembas cukup banyak di kening Baekhyun.

"kau berkeringat banyak sekali" Gumamnya seraya menyentuh dahi Baekhyun. "Obat itu benar-benar bekerja dengan baik" Lanjutnya, menyadari demam anak itu telah meluruh. Ia melepas paksa pelukan anak itu di tangannya, untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"YA! Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku! Jangan pergi! Aku ingin kau tetap—

' **PLUK'**

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu sebuah kemeja terlempar untuknya.

"Kenakan itu... kurasa kemejaku lebih nyaman untukmu" Ujar Chanyeol sambil kembali melangkah mendekat.

Bocah itu mengerjap girang. Lalu kembali menyerahkan kemeja putih itu pada Chanyeol. "Pakaikan di tubuhku.." Rengeknya.

"Pakailah sendiri!"

"..." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir. "Sa—kit" Ia kembali mengeluarkan rintihan ampuhnya.

"Argh! Baiklah! Berikan itu padaku" dan benar saja... Chanyeol kembali menarik ucapan sebelumnya, dan berakhir dengan mengganti kemeja namja mungil itu.

Tak ada alasan lain untuk mengulas senyum manis. Baekhyun terlalu senang melihat Chanyeol melakukan semua ini untuknya.

"Ba-By" Panggil Baekhyun di sela-sela Chanyeol menyematkan kancing kemeja itu untuknya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan... berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

"Tidak mau ... karena kau pacarku" Kekeuh Baekhyun.

"Aishh! Menyebalkan sekali..." Gusar Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya terkikik kecil.

.

.

"Uhm..." Baekhyun kembali memandang malu-malu pada pria yang kini fokus menggulung lengan kemeja yang terlihat panjang untuknya.

"Kau menyukaiku..." Lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Apa?" Chanyeol merespon cepat.

Sementara Baekhyun kembali terkikik sambil memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Kau melakukan 'itu'. Jika saja aku tidak mabuk... aku pasti mengingatnya"

Chanyeol terlihat gugup. "A—itu sebenarnya—

' **GREBB'** Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik kerah Chanyeol, mendekatkan wajah pria itu dengannya.

"Aku membuktikan ucapanku... aku mendapatkanmu" Bisiknya sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Berhentilah bersikap aneh untuk bocah seusiamu!" Gusar Chanyeol, merasa terusik dengan cara bagaimana Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Anak itu terlihat tak jemu, bahkan semakin lekat memandangi wajah Chanyeol. "Jangan pergi" Gumamnya begitu melihat Chanyeol berdiiri, Ia lekas menarik tangan Pria itu... hingga membuatnya limbung dan terhempas ke ranjang.

"Y—Yaa! Kau! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah?" Panik Chanyeol melihat bocah itu tiba-tiba merangkak dan mencoba menaiki tubuhnya

 _" I want to eat... You"_ Desahnya sambil menyentuh organ besar di balik celana jeans Chanyeol.

 _"Cant... I?"_ Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini bernyali mengecup genital yang masih terbungkus itu.

"YACK! Kau gila?!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan wajah baekhyun dari selangkangannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu puas.."

"Hentikan ! Bukankah kau sedang sakit!" Pria itu semakin tergagap.. melihat Baekhyun terlalu bernyali ingin membuka zippernya.

"Tidak jika itu denganmu" Desah Baekhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam selangkangan Chanyeol, tapi yang terlihat—

"HENTIKAN!" Pria itu mati-matian menggunakan akal sehatnya, lalu membentak keras sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terhempas ke sisi ranjang yang lain.

"A-Ahtt!" Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun kembali mengerang kesakitan. "Mengapa mendorongku?! Ini sakiiitt!"

"Berhenti berpura-pura dan menggunakan 'sakit' itu untuk menjebakku!"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar. "Aku benar-benar sakit... Baabbyyy"

"Berapa kali kukatakan berhenti memanggilku sebodoh itu!" Gusar Chanyeol semakin jengkel.

"Kau pacarku! Dan aku menyukai panggilan itu untukmu!" Kekeuh Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada.

"Aku bukan PACAR mu! Sebaiknya aku mengembalikanmu ke rumahmui saja!" Chanyeol lekas bangkit berdiri, memunggungi anak itu demi mengemas satu persatu pakaian Baekhyun.

Tanpa tau... perubahan raut bocah yang kini menatapnya getir itu.

"Kau pacarku... dan kau menyukaiku" Lirih Baekhyun, tak berharap detektif itu kembali mengelak.

"Aku bukan pacarmu! Dan aku tak pernah menyukaimu!" Chanyeol yang memang masih terbawa suasana kesal kala itu, kembali bersikap tak peduli dan memasukkan semua benda Baekhyun secara serampangan ke dalam ransel.

Lembut atau tidak sikapnya pada anak itu. Baekhyun akan tetap berlaku presisten dan binal untuk menggodanya. Ya! Dia memang seorang anak yang nakal bukan?

"T-tapi kita melakukan sex.." Sedikit tersedak, dan samar terlihat bulir bening menetes dari sudut mata kecilnya.

"Ya memang kita melakukan sex... tapi itu tak berarti aku menyukaimu dan lagi pula sepertinya akupun mabuk saat—

Chanyeol memutar tubuh, namun detik itu pula Ia tercekat melihat Baekhyun terisak dalam diam.

"Yy—Yya... maksudku, sebaiknya tak membicarakan hal ini. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang kulakukan padamu semalam. Maafkan aku"

' **DEG'**

Baekhyun semakin meremas kuat selimutnya sendiri. Sebenarnya tak perlu mengatakan kata 'menyesal' untuknya, Baekhyun merasa itu kata benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya.

Karena memang... Ia yang menantikannya di sini.

Sebebarapapun menyakitkan ... Baekhyun tetap senang dan memujanya, Karna Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

"Kau mendengarku? Maafkan aku .. semalam sepertinya—

"Pulang.." Sergah Baekhyun lirih, dengan wajah tertunduk. Membuat sebagian pony pirang itu menutupi mata sembabnya.

"Pulang? O—Ah! Baiklah... aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ujar Chanyeol tak yakin, meski sebenarnya Ia merasa ada yang salah di sini. Semacam dadanya terasa sesak. Dan Ia tak tau apa sebabnya.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa melakukkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas, melihat Baekhyun begitu tertatih berdiri. "Biar aku membawamu—

"Aku bisa melakukannya.." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol, dan memilih berjalan dengan merambati dinding di sisinya.

Sikap yang terlihat... lekas membuat Chanyeol mengerjap heran. Tidakkah ini benar-benar kontras dari sikap sebelumnya?

.

.

"Jangan keras kepala... kau bisa jatuh jika cara berjalanmu seperti itu. Biarkan aku membawamu menuju mobil" Detektif itu semakin tak tahan melihatnya berjalan terhuyung-huyung, sedari tadi Ia mengawasinya dari belakang... semakin ia berdiam diri... semakin miris pula anak itu mengambil langkahnya.

"Kemarilah..." Chanyeol memaksa menggendong bridal Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" jerit Baekhyun, sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol .. lalu tiba-tiba—

 **BRUGH**

Ia terjerembab begitu saja.

"Yya! Kau baik-baik saja?" Panik Chanyeol... merunduk cepat demi meraih tubuh Baekhyun. Ia kembali berdecak... melihat luka di lutut dan kedua siku anak itu.

"ini akibatnya karena kau tak mendengarku" Ucap Chanyeol, membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk dengan benar. Tak ada rintihan berisik yang kerap anak itu lakukan saat merasa sakit, selebihnya...

Baekhyun terlihat tertunduk diam, dengan air mata merembas lebih banyak.

Sejenak Pria itu menghela nafas berat kala memandang ke sekitar ... dan ini masih di kawasan parkir apartmen miliknya.

"Aku berubah pikiran.." Gumam Chanyeol kemudian, sambil menaikkan dagu Baekhyun agar menatap padanya. Tapi meskipun Ia melakukannya, bocah itu tetap kembali menundukkan wajah.

"Bermalamlah di tempatku" Ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah anak itu.

"Pulang..." Lirih Baekhyun, sambil meremas kuat ujung kemeja besarnya.

Bisa Chanyeol lihat... sepertinya anak itu memang memikirkan ucapan darinya. Dan memang seharunya Ia tak mengatakan hal sekejam itu. Oh ayolah... Baekhyun benar-benar menyukainya.

"Tidak... bermalamlah di sini"

"Biarkan aku pula—

 **Chupp**

Baekhyun terkesiap, bahkan dengan mata membulat lebar... begitu Pria itu mencium bibirnya.

"Apa ini cukup untuk membuatmu mendengarku?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menatap lekat.

"..." Baekhyun masih terdiam, hingga ibu jari yang menyeka air matanya lekas menyadarkan dirinya.

"Berhentilah menujukkan wajah seperti ini" Gumam Chanyeol, meski sebenarnya ia mulai terkesima melihat Baekhyun memiliki bulu mata yang panjang.

"Kau menyukaiku?" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Ah! Ini mungkin kembali dimulai. Bagaimana anak itu bertanya demikian dengan tatapan sepolos itu. Harus ia akui... baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan. Dan jantungnya pun mendadak berdebar tanpa sebab.

"Ahh... tentang itu, mungkin.. aku akan mencobanya" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kikuk

"..." Baekhyun tertunduk. Sambil meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri.

"Bukankah aku mengatakannya? Aku akan mencobanya"

"..."

"Apa kau pikir semudah itu menyukai seseorang yang baru kau kenal?"

"Aku bisa! Bahkan aku menyukaimu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu!" Sahut Baekhyun cepat, seolah lupa.. anak itu baru saja menangis

"Kau terlalu muda dan tak berpikir panjang untuk melakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku seorang pria dewasa dengan banyak masalah di sini. Jadi—

Chanyeol kembali menatap lekat kedua mata bening itu. "Beri aku waktu untuk mencobanya"

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam, namun sedikit anggukan enggan itu... membuatnya tau, Baekhyun mungkin setuju dengannya kali ini.

"Baiklah.. kita kembali ke dalam" Ujarnya seraya mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu secara perlahan, untuk dibawanya kembali ke atas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Semua kembali berjalan seperti biasa...

Baekhyun yang terlihat tenang berbaring di ranjang Chanyeol, walau sesekali anak itu terlihat bosan mengganti channel TV di depannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan seorang Pria kekar melangkah masuk... lengkap dengan nampan berisi dengan semangkuk hidangan dan segelas air mineral di atasnya.

"Aku tak tau apa ini sesuai dengan lidahmu.. tapi aku mencoba membuat makanan yang mungkin baik untuk perutmu saat ini" Lugas Chanyeol sambil meletakkan makanaan berupa sup kental itu di meja nakas.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Baekhyun terlihat bersemanagat ingin mengambil satu suapan dari sup itu.  
"Y—Yack! tunggu" Chanyeol mencoba menahannya.

Tapi bocah itu tak peduli dengan asap yang mengepul... ia mulai melahapnya begitu saja..

Dan—

"AAAHH! PFWANASFFH!"

"Ini baru matang bodoh!" seru Chanyeol, cepat-cepat Ia mengambil alih sendok Baekhyun dan membersihakan bibir anak itu.

"Aaaaa~.." Baekhyun terlihat panik mengguncang tubuhnya sendiri, tak tahan dengan rasa terbakar di lidahnya.

"Aisshh! Tck!" Decak Chanyeol, mengambil segelas air mineral dan membantu anak itu meminumnya. "Kau ceroboh! Benar-benar ceroboh!" Dumalnya... begitu Baekhyun menegak airnya dengan tergesa.

"Hks! Panas!" Pekik Baekhyun lagi, merasa tak cukup.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Jilat.." Ucap anak itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri.

Tak pelak, membuat Pria itu terbelalak lebar ... tak habis pikir.

"Yya! Apa kau pikir aku Ibumu?!"

"Aaaa— PANAASS!" Ronta Baekhyun, dengan kaki menjejak selimut dan apapun di bawahnya.

Chanyeol tak tau apa ini salah satu trik Baekhyun yang lain. Tapi Ia pun tak bisa melihat anak itu menjerit memekakkan karna panas. Hingga akhirnya ia pasrah mendekatkan wajahnya..

Lalu memberinya jilatan yang sebenarnya terlalu erotis Ia lakukan dengan suasana semacam ini.

"Nnnh~" Erang Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata erat. Begitu lidah hangat pria itu menyambut lidah miliknya.

Sekali Chanyeol lakukan... Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda... Hingga membuatnya kembali mengulang jilatan yang lain.

"A—ahngg"

Tapi... lenguhan anak itu terdengar menggoda... membuatnya tak puas dengan hanya satu atau dua jilatan saja. Lalu semua berakhir dengan Ia benar-benar mengulum penuh lidah bocah itu.

Tak sadar menyedotnya terlalu dalam, hingga Baekhyun nyaris tersedak karenanya

"Ughm! Nghhh! Hngghh!" Pekik Baekhyun tertahan sambil memukul-mukul lengannya.

Pria itu baru tersadar.. lalu melepas cepat pagutan itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia terlihat terkejut melihat Baekhyun terengah payah di ranjangnya.

"Hhh... Hhh K-Kau bernafsu denganku?" Engah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-Apa?! Tentu saaja TIDAK!" Gagap Chanyeol sambil memalingkan wajah, lalu memilih mengambil sup yang sempat terabaikan. "Habiskan makananmu.." Ujarnya mencoba mengalihkan situasi.

"Bisakah kau menyuapiku?" Baekhyun mulai mengerjap, sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa tau... satu bagian dalam diri Chanyeol mulai berteriak gila. Anak itu memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan

"Yya! Kau mendengarku?" Panggil Baekhyun sambil megayunkan tangannya.

"Ha?"

"Suapi aku"

"O—Okay"

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya, untuk mendapat suapan hangat dari Pria pujaannya itu. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa ini lebih baik dari semua hadiah yang pernah Yunho berikan untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Terdengar denting nyaring dari perkakas makan yang baru saja dikemasnya.

Mangkuk itu benar-benar tak menyisakan apapun, dan itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum puas. Anak itu rupanya menyukai hasil tangannya.

Ia lekas bangkit berdiri, berniat membawa semua benda itu menuju pantry... tapi langkahnya tertahan begitu sepasang tangan mungil menarik ujung kemejanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Bisakah kau menciumku?"

"Yya! Berhenti bermain denganku"

"Kau mengatakannya... kau ingin mencoba menyukaiku. Jadi... bisakah kau memberiku ciuman"

"Aku memang mengatakannya tapi.. hal semacam itu teralu cepat untuk—

Chanyeol mendadak bisu, begitu melihat anak itu memejamkan kedua mata. Seolah bersiap ingin di cium.

"Kau tau aku tak akan melakukannya" Ujar Chanyeol sambil meletakkan perkakas makannya di meja nakas.

"..." Baekhyun tetap memejamkan mata untuk menunggu.

"Aku sama sekali tak akan melakukannya" Cara bicara itu mulai berubah... seiring dengan bagaimana gerak tubuh itu mengikis jarak untuk mendekat.

Perlahan memposisikan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Baekhyun, untuk memenjarakannya. Sedikit merunduk hingga Ia bisa merasakan betapa hangat nafas anak itu menerpa sebagian wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tau cara memaksaku.." Bisik Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya memiringkan kepala lalu menyesap bibir Baekhyun.

Semula... hanya hisapan dan kecupan lembut.

"Mnn~ah.."

Namun lenguhan anak itu sepertinya mengacaukan jantungnya, membuatnya terlihat tak sabaran menyeruakkan lidahnya ke dalam. Dan mengklaim basah... isi di dalamnya

"A—anghhh"

"Buka bibirmu.."

"Ha—Hahh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

"Siapa Pria ini?" Yunho melepas pelukannya pada Putra kecilnya begitu melihat seorang pria tinggi sedari tadi bersama Baekhyun.

"Papa... Dia pacarku.. Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun terlihat riang kala menarik Chanyeol ke hadapan Ayahnya.

"PACAR?!"

.

.

.

.

"jaringan ini sangat besar, tangkap Pria ini.." Pemegang jabatan tertinggi itu menatap tajam Chanyeol dan beberapa anggota detektif lainnya. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah foto terpampang jelas di layar besar itu

"Yunho.."

.

.

* * *

Hello..

Gloommy muncul lagi, kali ini bawa FF pembuka setelah sekian lama hibernasi karena laptop yang naas tak terselamatkan.

Yoo! Review Jusseyoo

Jika masih menyayangi dan menginginkan gloomy menulis di sini

 **ig:Gloomy_rosemary  
**

thanks to:

 **kxcxmrhmh, kickykeklikler, kimi2266 , kaisooxoxo , restikadena90 , dewi hutasoit61 , veraparkhyun , Aisyah1, park chan2, realoey614 , yehet98 , rismaaa45 , rubykaisoo, engga , AdisKMH, merryistanti , BananaOhbanana, Cynta533, kykykykykyk, buny puppy , Byunsilb , derpwhiteboy, SHINeexo , cassiewol, byankai , chanchan , shabrinaZ14 , yousee, realbyuneexo , Yana Sehunn, mutianafsulm, joy614 , sehunluhan0905, winter park chanchan, yodabacon614, chanbaeklmn , Ayuiva1 , nanamiCB , Ohselu188, ChanBaekaegya , sonysone , baek55 c, inchan88 , Tiffanyoktavia9, ChanBaekGAY , phikhachu, Hipperdipper94, Retyass , xoo'49 , selepy , PinkuBlue614, park chan2 , lee da rii , Byunsex , AlexandraLexa, LavenderCB , Eun810, LightPhoenix614 , Rosehyun, chanbaek1597, exobbabe , byunbaekra , Dodio347 , YeolloBaek614 , Kiran Karuma , YvkariKim, MadeDyahD , MeAsCBHS, neniFanadicky , All Guest (sorry kaga semua ditulis)**

Jangan lupa review

Love You All!


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : ChanBaek / Chanyeol (26 YO) x Baekhyun (17 YO)**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini, milik Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Perlahan memposisikan kedua tangannnya di sisi kepala Baekhyun, untuk memenjarakannya. Sedikit merunduk hingga Ia bisa merasakan betapa hangat nafas anak itu menerpa sebagian wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tau cara memaksaku.." Bisik Chanyeol. Sebelum akhirnya memiringkan kepala lalu menyesap bibir Baekhyun

Semula... hanya hisapan dan kecupan lembut

"Mnn~ah.."

Namun lenguhan anak itu sepertinya mengacaukan jantungnya, membuatnya terlihat tak sabaranmenyeruakkan lidahnya ke dalam. Dan mengklaim basah isi di dalamnya.

"A—anghhh"

"Buka bibirmu.."

"Ha—Hahh"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Heart Attack!**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **.**

Gloomy Rosemary

 **Chapter 5  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebelah tangan, Ia gunakan untuk menyentuh Baekhyun... sedikit menekannya, hingga bisa Chanyeol rasakan betapa hangat isi dalam mulut anak itu.

Terasa memabukkan, begitu Baekhyun dirasa pasif memberi respon... bahkan anak itu hanya memejamkan mata selagi bibirnya dimainkan olehnya.

"Nn~ahh..."

Tak hanya sekali Baekhyun terengah,

Ia mungkin kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas, tapi tetap pasrah membiarkan Pria dewasa di atasnya mengambil alih atas dirinya.

"Hmpfthh!"

Hingga detik berikutnya, Baekhyun merasa... semua terlalu sesak untuknya. Ia meremas cover bed di bawahnya, tanpa berniat memberi isyarat Chanyeol untuk berhenti.

Baekhyun hanya terlalu menyukai cumbuan pria itu, seberapapun sesak .. hingga membuatnya pening, Ia tetap bertahan... membiarkan Chanyeol larut dengan lumatan bibir itu.

Lehernya serasa tertarik, baekhyun tau... Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Nnn—"

Pandangannya mendadak berkunang, tak tau sebabnya... Baekhyun merasa ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Sebelah tangan kecil itu pun reflek menyentuh pipi Chanyeol

Tapi tak berlangsung lama, begitu tangan itu lunglai... seiring dengan bagaimana kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam

Chanyeol terhenyak, tak lagi terdengar nafas berat milik Baekhyun. Mencoba menjauhkan bibir... saat itu pula Ia tercengang, melihat Baekhyun nyaris tak sadarkan diri

"Y—YA!" seru Chanyeol, seraya merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun... sedikit menyangga punggung anak itu untuk mendudukkannya.

"Nn.." kepala Baekhyun melunglai ke kanan, membuatnya beralih cepat meraih kepala bocah itu untuk bersandar di dadanya

"Hei.. kau—

"Pu—sing" Lirih Baekhyun,

Pria itu pun tertegun. "Pusing?" Tanyanya, sembari menaikkan dagu Baekhyun demi melihat wajahnya

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas" Bocah itu menganggukkan kepala, terlihat lemas dengan mata yang masih terpejam

Bagaimana Ia mengartikan situasi saat ini, ingin mengakui jika dirinya kelewat batas tapi tentu malu untuk Ia ungkapkan

Dirinya yang sebelumnya mengelak tertarik pada pesona bocah itu, tapi kini nyatanya dirinya sendiri pula yang bernafsu... hingga membuat anak itu berakhir sepayah ini karna ciumannya

"M—Maaf" Lirih Chanyeol, tak bernyali menatap Baekhyun.

"..."

Terdengar hening... Chanyeol yakini anak itu mungkin jatuh tertidur

Tapi...

 **'Chupp'**

Pipinya serasa memanas... mendapat kecupan lembut namun terlalu singkat itu. Chanyeol mungkin terlihat ingin tersenyum, tapi harga diri yang selangit itu membuatnya berdehem sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Jika pusing... berbaring saja" Ujar Chanyeol, bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya Ia tak ingin Baekhyun membaca rautnya kali ini.

Bocah itu tersenyum, meski masih terpejam... tapi Ia terlihat patuh merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang

Menunggu Chanyeol memberinya sentuhan lembut yang lain.

Ah! Baekhyun sangat menyukai harinya kali ini

.

.

.

.

.

Malam mungkin semakin larut... pikirnya

Sejenak melihat jam dinding, Chanyeol lekas menghela nafas berat begitu sadar ini masih pukul 8 malam

Entahlah... Chanyeol hanya ingin meloloskan diri dari suasana ini, Ia menolak anak itu tapi juga menginginkannya dalam waktu yang sama

Tentu perasaan semacam itu, membuatnya gila

Hingga Chanyeol putuskan untuk bangkit berdiri, berniat menuju sofa miliknya ... tepat di dekat jendela.

"J-Jangan pergi"

Tangan kecil itu meraihnya, lalu benar-benar memegangnya erat dengan kedua tangannya

Chanyeol mengernyit, menatap lekat bagaimana perubahan paras bocah itu menjadi murung.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur di sofa" Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Baekhyun, tapi yang terlihat Baekhyun menggeleng kasar sambil menjejak kaki

"Kau tidur di sini.." Pinta Baekhyun, sambil menepuk-nepuk sisinya

"Jangan manja... cepat kembalilah tidur, esok aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Tegasnya, lebih pada Ia yang takut tak bisa menahan diri.

Oh ayolah... jangankan menciumnya...

Berada di sisi anak itu dan menghirup betapa memikat aroma tubuh seharum bayi itu, membuatnya tak bisa menjamin Baekhyun akan tetap baik-baik saja malam ini.

"Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol tetap memaksa berjalan ke arah sofa, sempat menarik blanket yang lain sebelum akhirnya Ia gunakan sebagai alas di sofa itu.

Tapi skinship yang lain kembali membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat, kala lengan kurus itu melingkar erat di perutnya.

Beruntung anak itu di belakang punggungnya, jadi... Baekhyun tak bisa melihat sisi wajahnya yang ingin tersenyum itu

"Hei.." Panggilnya, seakan kesal... tapi terlihat berbeda dengan raut menahan senyum miliknya

"Tidurlah bersamaku.." gumam Baekhyun

Chanyeol berdecak, anak itu mungkin tak menyadarinya, Tapi bagi Chanyeol ini benar-benar terdengar seperti bujukan seksual.

"Baekhyun..." Pria itu mulai memanggil, sedikit meremas lengan Baekhyun berniat menjauhkannya

"Neh?" Jawab anak itu terdengar riang

"Bisakah kau diam... dan kembali ke ranjangmu?" Ia benar-benar melepaskan rangkulan tangan Baekhyun di perutnya.

Tak ingin menoleh untuk sekedar melihat raut Baekhyun, Ia memilih berbaring di sofa... menggunakan tangan sebagai lengannya lalu memejamkan mata.

"..."

Tanpa tau, seorang bocah masih berdiri di sisinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Lama tak mendengar celoteh rusuh Baekhyun, Ia lekas membuka mata dan terhenyak melihat Baekhyun masih bertahan pada posisinya

"Baekhyun?"

"..." Bocah itu masih tertunduk, namun poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuatnya tak bisa melihat paras anak itu.

"Kau tak sedang merengek bukan? Jika kau tetap ingin bersamaku... dengarkan apa yang—

Chanyeol lekas terdiam, begitu melihat Baekhyun memutar tubuh lalu berjalan menjauhinya

"Ya! Aku belum selesai bicara.."

"..." Tak ada jawaban, selain langkah menghentak menuju ranjang. Terlihat anak itu menarik kasar selimutnya

Chanyeol pikir, Baekhyun akan kembali tidur di ranjangnya.

Tapi semua mendadak membuatnya emosi, begitu melihat Baekhyun meringkuk di lantai... dengan hanya berbekalkan selimut tipis

"YA!" Seru Chanyeol sambil bangkit duduk. Tak bisa menerka cara berpikir anak itu, tapi yang baekhyun lakukan selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" Chanyeol berjalan cepat menghampirinya. "Kau tau? Kau bisa sakit jika—

"Biar saja" Baekhyun mulai merajuk dengan menggelamkan kepala di balik selimut.

"Jika aku sakit... kau akan mau memelukku" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi, terdengar tak ingin di cela... dengan sikap menutup diri di balik selimut itu.

"Tck!" Detektif muda itu mengacak kasar surai brunettenya sendiri

Tak ingin percaya... tapi Ia benar-benar dibuat lengah dengan sikap bocah sekecil Baekhyun.

Lalu... itu benar-benar terjadi, Kala Ia memilih merengkuh Baekhyun, mengangkatnya bridal..

Dan membawanya kembali ke atas ranjangnya.

"ini yang kau inginkan bukan?" Ujar Chanyeol usai merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di sana, beserta dirinya yang berbaring di sisi Baekhyun.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, selain senyum manis... dan wajah bersemu merah.

"Tidurlah... atau aku lebih baik pergi"

Tak menunggu perintah yang lain, anak itu terlihat beringsut-ingsut masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Lalu memejamkan mata erat...

Tubuh yang lemas dan mungkin pengaruh obat yang terminum sebelumnya, membuat mata Baekhyun berangsur sayu, dan lambat laun... benar-benar terpejam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan... bukan karena Ia merasa terusik dengan Baekhyunn yang kini kembali menempel erat padanya.

Tapi lebih pada dirinya, yang seakan terperdaya.. dan tak bisa mengelak, sedikitpun celoteh dari anak itu... Ia tak bisa menolaknya. Dan Chanyeol sadari... ada perubahan dalam dirinya semenjak Baekhyun menyusup dalam hidupnya.

"Aku gila..." Gumam Pria kekar itu, memandang Baekhyun sendu... tak tersadar olehnya tapi Ia benar-benar menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. Mengamati lekat... seberapa indah bulu mata yang lentik itu

Sempat membuatnya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin bocah laki-laki itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang mempesona

Tak hanya parasnya... tubuh hingga jemari kecilnya pun terlihat manis melebihi anak gadis.

"Aku benar-benar tak waras kali ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alarm berbaur dengan klakson di luar... terdengar bising untuk pagi yang sebenarya terlalu dingin dan terlalu nyaman untuk bergelung di bawah selimut, tubuh hangat dalam dekapannya pun semakin membutanya betah beralama-lama memejamkan mata

Tapi alarm yang semakin terdengar rusuh itu, tak memberinya pilihan lain untuk membuka mata

"Tck!" Decaknya, usai mematikan jam weaker di meja nakas

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin beranjak untuk membersihkan wajah, tapi tertahan begitu sebuah lengan masih merangkul perutnya

Ah! Anak itu... masih tertidur pulas rupanya...

Mungkin matanya benar-benar bermasalah pagi ini...

Wajah polos anak itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan, dengan rambut pirang tertata acak...

Bahkan sesekali pula, Baekhyun reflek menyesap-nyesap bibir di dalam tidurnya.

Ia rasa anak itu lebih lucu dari seorang balita...

"Berapa umurmu sebenarnya?" Gumam Chanyeol, reflek membelai kepala Baekhyun.

Membuat anak itu beringsut, menyamankan tidurnya

Terlihat berbeda kali ini... tak ada sikap aktif dan tawa rusuh yang kerap Baekhyun lakukan untuk menggodanya.

Mungkinkah tubuhnya belum membaik?

"Aku memang bersalah padamu..." Monolog Pria itu lagi, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan anak itu di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Samar tercium aroma khas butter yang terpanggang, dan bebetapa denting perkakas masak

Membuat Baekhyun beralih posisi... berguling ke sisi kanan, atau bahkan mengacak surai pirangnya sendiri merasa terusik.

Tapi sedikit ekspresi yang terlihat

Membuat seorang Pria yang kiini berkutat dengan hidangan paginya itu terkekeh pelan.

"Hei... bangunlah" Panggil Chanyeol, sembari menuangkan sup untuk Baekhyun

Sementara Ia telah menyiapkan secangkir kopi hitam untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Makanlah sesuatu sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang" Chanyeol beralih melangkah mendekat, untuk menariknya

Hingga—

 **DRRTTTTT... DRRRTTTTT**

Chanyeol mengernyit heran begitu mendengar suara ponsel bergetar keras

Tapi itu bukan miliknya,

Ia putuskan mendekati ranjang, mencari-cari ponsel yang mungkin milik Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja... ponsel yang terjatuh di bawah ranjang itu benar-benar milik Baekhyun

 **'Pembantu'**

Satu nama pemanggil itu membuatnya mengerjap, mungkinkah pelayan Baekhyun?

"Hallo—

 **("BOSS!")** Terdengar seruan kencang dari dalamya

Bisa tuli jika dirinya tak menjauhkan smart phone itu dari telinganya

 **("Boss? di mana Boss sebenarnya? Kumohon Bos kembalilah... pulanglah.. kami benar-benar—)**

"Namjoon-ssi?" sergah Chanyeol cepat, begitu mengenali suara penelfon itu

 **("AHH! TUAN POLISI?")** seru Namjoon tiba-tiba

Kembali membuat Chanyeol reflek menjauhkan ponsel Baekhyun, lalu memilih opsi speaker

 **("Kau bersama Boss kami?")**

"Ya... Dia bersamaku, maaf aku tak menghubungi dirimu sebelumnya"

 **("Kumohon... bawa Boss kami pulang. Tuan Besar tak lama lagi akan kembali... kami bisa celaka jika Boss tidak di rumah, kau tau kepala kami taruhannya? Tuan Yun—)**

"O—Okay tenanglah Namjoon-ssi. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang secepatnya"

 **("Sebelum pukul 1 siang?")**

"Baiklah.. sebelum pukul 1 siang"

 **("Aku padamu!")**

 **Tuuut... Tuuut**

Chanyeol mengernyit saat menatap layar smartphon milik Baekhyun, Pria bernama Namjoon itu... benar-benar tak biasa menurutnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ponselku?"

Chanyeol berjengit begitu satu suara nyaring itu, berada cukup dekat dengan telinganya

Dan benar saja..

Begitu Ia menoleh ke belakang...

Baekhyun telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, satu gerakan saja... mungkin anak itu akan benar-benar menyambar bibirnya

"YA!" Pekik Chanyeol, sedikit mengambil langkah ke belakang. " Kau tau? Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku"

"Really?" Bocah itu terlihat antusias melompat-lompat di ranjang

Terlihat kontras dengan ekspresinya satu hari yang lalu

Tidakkah bocah itu tampak pasif dan lemah

Tapi lihat pagi ini...

.

.

"BAABBYYY!"

Baekhyun membenatangkan kedua tangannya, lalu melompat untuk menggelayut erat di punggung Pria itu

"B—Baek!"

Tak peduli, Chanyeol mungkin bisa saja limbung karna ulahnya kala itu.

"Kau wangi sekali hmm?" Riangnya sambil mengendus... bahkan mengecupi tengkuk Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Umm... aroma cinamons?" semakin antusias untuknya, Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan beberapa hickey di leher pria kekar itu

"Baek!" Chanyeol memaksa menurunkan kaki bocah itu dari pinggangnya

Tapi semakin Ia menahannya, semakin erat pula Baekhyun merangkul lehernya "Bukankah kau pacarku?! Apa salahnya menggendongku?" Pekik Baekhyun

"What?!"

"Kau pacarku! The one and only!" Paksa Baekhyun, tak hanya lengan... kedua kaki itupun turut merangkul erat perutnya

"Arghh!"

Chanyeol yang jengah... terlihat pasrah, dan membiarkan Baekhyun menggelayut di punggungnya sementara Ia melangkah di area dapur demi mengambil kudapan untuk bocah itu

.

.

.

"NO!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk piring di tangan Chanyeol. "Singkirkan itu!" Pekiknya lagi terdengar memaksa

"Sayur ini baik untuk—

"Aku tidak suka! Buang!" Bocah itu menggeleng kasar, bahkan sesekali menggigit bahu Chanyeol... tetap memaksa pria itu membuang sayuran yang sempat di ambil.

Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafas berat, Ia bisa saja membanting bocah di atas gendongannya itu... tapi rupanya...

Bocah itu banyak mengambil posisi di pikiran dan mungkin hatinya..

Hingga memnbuatnya pasrah membiarkan Baekhyun berlaga sesuka hati pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Susu?!" Seru Baekhyun begitu melihat Chanyeol menuangkan segelas susu hangat

"Apa lagi yang bisa kuberikan untuk tubuh kurus milikmu?!"

"No Way! Aku ingin Colla!"

"YA! Sepagi ini?" Gusar Chanyeol sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil di balik punggungnya itu

Baekhyun teresenyum sambil mengangguk cepat, bahkan tanpa menunggu respon protes yang lain dari Pria itu... Ia memilih beringsut turun dari punggung Chanyeol untuk berlari ke arah kulkas, meski sesekali Baekhyun terlihat terhuyung-huyung.

.

.

"Kau harus tau... aku tidak suka susu" Gumam anak itu, sambil memasukkan kepala ke dalam kulkas, mencari-cari sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.

Lalu –

Sebuah botol mendadak Ia keluarkan untuk dipeluknya erat-erat

"Aku ingin ini!" Serunya sambil membawa botol itu ke arah Chanyeol

Tak peduli, Pria itu mulai berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya tajam

"Kau tau berapa umurmu?" Tanya Chanyeol, sambil mehanan jidat Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya... hingga membuat langkah bocah itu tersendat

"17... mungkin"

"Dan kau tau minuman apa ini?"

"Beer..."

"..." Detektif itu sejenak terlihat memijit pelipis pening, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati anak itu dan merebut paksa botol beer dalam pelukannya

"AHH!" Tak peduli, Baekhyun berjinjit... bahkan melompat-lompat demi mengambil kembali Beer nya

"Kau masih di bawah umur..." Gumamnya, seraya meletakkan botol itu di tempat yang jauh lebih tinggi, hingga Baekhyun tak bisa menggapainya. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu mabuk... sekarang habiskan sarapanmu, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Namjoon baru saja menelfon... Ayahmu mungkin telah menunggumu d—

"Buat aku mabuk..." Sahut Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Lekas membuat jantung itu mendadak berdetak dua kali lebih cepat

"Lalu... lakukan itu lagi pada tubuhku, S—sex... lakukan itu lagi" Bocah itu, kembali memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

Ini mungkin terlihat menggemaskan... dengan bagaimana cara bocah itu melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya. Tapi tidak untuk setiap suku kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

 **'Mati'**

Tak hanya dua kali lebih cepat... tapi degup itu, seakan menjadi teror dalam rongga dadanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang... jangan bermain-main" Keringat dingin mulai menetes, Chanyeol akui... Ia mulai gemetar.

"Tidak mau..." Bocah itu tampak keras kepala

"N-Namjoon dan Ayahmu menunggumu"

"Aku tidak akan pulang, sebelum kita melakukannya"

"Baek—

"Bukankah kau pacarku?!" Lagi... kalimat biasa, namun terdengar ampuh untuk diucapkan bocah ingusan seperti 'Baekhyun'

"..." Chanyeol tampak tak berkutik, menatap langit-langit rumahnya bingung... namunn perlahan Ia sadari, junior di bawah mulai bereaksi... bahkan benar-benar membengkak menyentuh tepian meja.

"L—Lebih baik kau minum Beer saja"

Bisa Ia rasakan, kepala bocah itu menggeleng dibelakang punggungnya. "Aku berubah pikiran.." gumam anak itu.

"Aku ingin sex" Lanjutnya, seiring dengan bagaimana jemari lentik itu meraba ujung kemejanya... menyusup dan membelai abs keras miliknya di dalam sana

 **GREBB**

Namun dengan cepat, Ia menangkap tangan itu untuk digenggamnya erat.

"Dengar..." Chanyeol mulai memutar tubuh, merunduk... demi menatap lekat kedua mata coklat Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya.."

"Why?" Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Kumohon jangan memaksaku untuk—Tck! Kau tau... ini tak pantas untuk anak seusia dirimu"

"Why? Kau tak menyukaiku?"

"B—Bukan itu maksud—

"Kau bilang kau akan mencoba menyukaiku"

"Aku tau... tapi ini—

"Kau tak menyukaiku?" Bocah itu menatapnya tajam, tapi bisa Ia lihat mata yang ingin menangis.

"Dengar Baek... tubuhmu baru saja pulih. Tak lagi sepucat sebelumnya... ini cukup—

"Kau tak menyukaiku... aku di bawah umur... tubuhku payah... dan kau tak menyukaiku, membenciku... kau tak menyukai—

"Suka!" Reflek Chanyeol

Membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah ke arahnya, dan Pria itu terlihat terengah mengatur nafasnya sendiri.

"Kau mendengarnya... aku menyukaimu" Lirih Chanyeol, berharap Ia menyesalinya... tapi nyatanya ada sebagian dalam hatinya yang merekah. "Aku menyukaimu... sekarang sentuh sarapanmu... habiskan lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Lanjutnya ... dalam hati tetap berkilah, jika kata itu hanyalah bujukan semata.

"Sex..."

Tapi rupanya... tak sesuai ekspektasi..

Bocah itu masih bersikeras pada satu hal yang sama.

"Yya... bukankah aku telah mengatakannya, aku menyukaimu... mengapa kau mengikuti apa yang kukatakan hn?"

"Jika kau menyukaiku... aku ingin kita lakukan itu ...'sex' "

Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, lalu meremas kepalanya sendiri ... frustasi. Memang tak masalah untuknya melakukan 'sex' ... tentu saja ini menguntungkan untuknya, semenjak Ia tau kondisi tubuhnya yang menginginkannya

Tapi..

Ia seorang polisi...

Dan bocah di hadapannya kali ini seorang anak laki-laki bahkan masih di bawah umur,

Cukup dengan satu malam Ia menodai tubuh anak itu... tentu tak mungkin melakukan hal gila yang sama.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya... maaf" Lirihnya pada akhirnya, berusaha menguatkan diri dan menjaga akal sehatnya sendiri, walau Ia tau... Baekhyun terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Mungkin setelah ini, Ia akan melihat Baekhyun berteriak kesal... atau bahkan menangis

Tapi tak masalah... setidaknya Ia tak berakhir menyetubuhi anak itu lagi.

"..."

Sepersekian detik menunggu jeritan darinya..

Tapi, Ia sama sekali tak mendengar Baekhyun berteriak atau bahkan menangis.

"Baek?" Hingga membuatnya menatap ke atas, dan terhenyak melihat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tau kau mungkin marah... tapi maaf aku tak bisa—

"Ugh!"

Bocah itu mendadak memutar tubuh membelakanginya, lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan dapur

"Y—YA! Kau ingin kemana hah?" Chanyeol turut berlari mengejarnya

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Ketua... kami melacak posisinya, Yunho telah kembali"

Pria itu menatap tajam, lalu melangkah mendekati Pria muda yang memberi isyarat sebelumnya.

"Perbesar titik koordinatnya" Titah Siwon, lalu tersenyum puas begitu melihat hasil kerja pria muda itu

"Kumpulkan semua data... dan proposal untuk penyidikkan ini, aku akan memanggil semua divisi setelah ini"

"Baik!" seru beberapa Pria itu serentak.

.

.

.

Masih dengan tatapan tajam miliknya, pemegang jabatan tertinggi itu terlihat menghampiri beberapa orang Pria di sudut ruangan

"Aku tak main-main dengan misi kali ini" Ucapnya seraya menatap Seorang Pria bertubuh tambun. "Berapa kali kita kehilangan kesempatan untuk menangkap Yunho? Aku tak ingin kali ini k—

Siwon mendadak diam, begitu menyadari seorang hilang dari pandangannya...

"Kemana perginya bocah tengik itu?" Siwon melirik ke setiap penjuru ruangan, mencari seorang sosok.

"Dia tak di sini?" Ujarnya terdengar membentak

"Ah! Hal mendadak terjadi .. b-berkaitan dengan keluarganya. Tapi saya akan pastikan Detektif Chanyeol akan kembali sebelum pukul 6 sore" Ujar Pria bernama Shindong

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Apapun alasanmu, aku selalu percaya... aku tau kau tak pernah mengecewakanku. Tapi jangan biarkan apa yang telah kau perjuangkan itu beralih menggigitmu..."

"B-Baik Ketua"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuan... kami akan mengambil jalan di seberang Atellier untuk menghindari polisi—

"Bisakah kau berhenti di gedung itu?" Sergah Yunho, sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung besar tak jauh dari mobil hitam itu melaju.

Body guard itu terlihat mengernyit. karena tak biasa sekali Yunho mendadak ingin memasuki pusat perbelanjaan.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk anak itu... Dia selalu menolak apapun yang kubawa dari jepang, kurasa aku bisa membelinya di sana"

"Baik Tuan... kami akan pastikan tak ada yang mengintai"

.

.

.

.

* * *

~CHANBAEK~

"Baek!"

 **'BRAKKK'**

 **Cklek...** **Cklek!**

Namun suara pintu kamar mandi yang di banting dan dikunci dari dalam membuatnya terbelalak lebar.

"O—Oii! Apa kau berpikir akan mengunci diri di dalam sana hah?!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari bocah itu, dan cukup membuatnya cemas... bagaimana jika Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang tak diduga...

Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala dan sulit diprediksi, anak itu bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri

"Buka pintunya!" Teriaknya sambil menggebrak pintu

"Untuk apa?! Kau bahkan tak ingin menyentuhku!"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar... begitu mendengar seruan Baekhyun dari dalam.

"H-Hei... jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini"

"Kau tau aku di bawah umur! Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri! Karenanya kau tak ingin menyentuhku!"

Pria itu mengerjap... seakan menelan ucapannya sendiri.

"Yya! Berhenti menyudutkanku dengan kalimat tak ingin menyentuhmu... kau berlebihan, apa kau tau itu?"

"..."

Hening... dan bisa Ia dengar, gemricik air shower di dalamnya

"Jangan bermain dengan air! Kau dengar?!"

 **SSSAAAAAAAAA**

Suara Shower itu semakin terdengar deras... Baekhyun mungkin benar-benar mengguyur tubuhnya di dalam sana. Tapi ini musim dingin... penghangat air nya pun sedang bermasalah...

Baekhyun bisa saja menggigil jika... bocah itu tetap mengurung diri di dalam sana

"Baek! Matikan shower itu dan cepat keluar!"

"Kau tak menyukaiku! Kau tak ingin menyentuhku! Untuk apa keluar?!"

"Apa kau menyiram tubuhmu?" Ia tetap berusaha mencari ide untuk membujuk

"Ya! Aku basah! Seluruh pakaianku basah!"

"Kau gila?! Jangan menggunakan air dingin di musim seperti ini! Matikan Shower itu!"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban selain ... shower dengan gemricik maksimum.

"Argh!" Chanyeol menepuk keras jidatnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya kembali mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

"Keluarlah... kau menang" Ujarnya... terdengar lebih lembut.

"..."

Benar saja, shower itu terdengar lebih pelan.

"Keluarlah... dan buka pintunya" Bujuk Chanyeol lagi

"Kita akan melakukannya?" Samar terdengar cicitan lirih dari dalam

Polisi muda itu menghela nafas berat. "Y-Ya.." Jawabnya tak pasti

"Sex?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan

Chanyeol kembali mengacak suraiu brunettenya, bahkan sesekali terlihat membenturkan jidatnya di pintu kamar mandi

"Be—nar s—semacam itu" Gagapnya, mulai tak yakin Ia mengakui semua ini

"Janji?"

"Hnnnnn" Gumam Chanyeol jengah

"Kau akan memasukkan milikmu ke dalam pantatku bukan?"

 **THROB!**

Ia tak berharap ucapan itu nyata..

Tapi anak itu benar-benar bicara frontal padanya... dan itu cukup membuat jantungnya kembali menggila.

Ini hanyalah permainan bocah itu bukan?

Tapi mengapa dirinya seakan larut... bahkan benar-benar bertekuk lutut di sini.

"Ya—ahh" Chanyeol lemas, beralih duduk bersila... di depan kamar mandi, sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri Ia kembali merutuk diri.

 **Cklek...**

Lalu pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka pelan...

Bocah itupun melangkah keluar dengan senyum tersipu... dan baju utuh yang normal, sama sekali tak basah.

"Ayo kita lakukan..." Gumam bocah itu, sambil melirik Chanyeol malu-malu. Kedua tangan saling meremas di depan perutnya... dan sebelah kaki yang menyilang, tanda gelisah.

"Kau—" Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar, bangkit berdiri lalu menunjuk baju Baekhyun.

"Kau tak basah?" serunya tak terima, Ia yang sebelumnya cemas setengah mati tak ingin Baekhyun menggigil, tapi lihat kini..

Anak itu bernyali mempermainkan dirinya... Baekhyun sama sekali tak kuyup seperti yang terbayang dalam benaknya

"Hm.. aku hanya bermain dengan Shower milikmu" Riang Baekhyun sambil berjinjit.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau basah dari kepala sampai kaki huh?!"

"Aku tak sebodoh itu menyiksa tubuhku!" Sahut Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan lengannya di tangan Chanyeol

"Tapi kau berbohong padaku.."

"kau menginginkanku kembali ke dalam, mengunci pintu lalu mengguyur tubuh—

"Tidak! Tidak..." Sergah Chanyeol seraya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"A—Aku senang, kau baik-baik saja seperti ini..." Lanjutnya lagi, tak ingin menyulut emosi Baekhyun dan berakhil lebih fatal.

Bocah itu terlihat tersenyum senang, lalu beralih merangkul leher Chanyeol yang kala itu masih duduk berjongkok.

"Gendong aku.." Ucap bocah itu kemudian. "Lalu lakukan 'sex' " Bisiknya tepat di telinga Chanyeol

"Baek—

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

"..." Ia tak bisa mengelak... meski menatap lekat mata Baekhyun, tetap pandangan bocah itu teralalu mengacaukan akal sehatnya

"Okay..." Gumamnya, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri... sambil mengangkat bridal tubuh anak itu. "Jangan salahkan aku... jika kau menangis"

.

.

"Aku ingin menangis karenamu"

"Tsk..."

.

.

.

.

Hanya berselang 10 menit lamanya..

Baekhyun benar-benar berbaring di ranjang, dengan kondisi telanjang... tanpa sehelai kain apapun selain kaki yang masih mengatup, menutupi genital miliknya

"Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol terlihat urung membuka pengait celananya, begitu melihat raut tegang anak itu

Ah! Dibanding tegang... sepertinya Baekhyun terlihat takut kali ini

"Uhm.."

Tapi bocah itu mengangguk cepat, mengantisipasi setiap gerakan darinya... seakan kedua mata coklat itu benar-benar mengekor pada apapun yang Ia lakukan

"Aku tak akan langsung melakukannya.."

"Why?" Baekhyun mengerjap, dan makin mengerjap begitu Pria itu membuat tubuhnya bersandar nyaman di kepala ranjang

"Tentu saja.. oral penting untukmu" Jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka perlahan, kedua kaki Baekhyun

"Tapi aku ingin penismu masuk ke dalam sini... secepatnya" Baekhyun menunjuk tepat.. rektum merah miliknya

Tak peduli, Polisi muda yang kini telah bersiap di depan kakinya... nyaris tersedak

"Diamlah... " Gumamnya, sambil menarik pinggul Baekhyun ke atas... membuat kedua kaki anak itu bersandar di pundaknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Bocah itu terlihat bingung, menyadari posisinya kali ini... tubuhnya nyaris tertekuk... dan Ia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas... karena posisi ini.

"..." Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam, terlihat fokus melihat pada lubang rapat... yang terlihat memar

"Mengapa kau meliha-ngahh! Mphhhhh!" Baekhyun terlonjak, dan reflek membekap bibirnya sendiri, begitu merasakan sensani hangat dan lengket mulai membelai bibir rektumnya

"A—Ah! J-Jangan... Ackh! Menjilat—nyahh! A—Ahhhh!" Bocah itu terbelalak panik, berusaha menggapai-gapai ke atas..

Tapi posisinya, seakan membuatnya terkunci... pasrah melihat Pria kekar itu memainkan lidah dan liurnya di rektum, yang Baekhyun sadari mulai berkedut hebat

 **'Slurp'**

"N—NOOO! A—Ahn!" Baekhyun menjerit keras... sadari lidah Chanyeol mencoba menyeruak ke dalam.

Terasa panas... bahkan perih, Baekhyun tak tau sebabnya... tapi saliva yang perlahan masuk ke dalam itu... seperti menguak bekas luka dalam rektumnya

"S—Sakith! Agh! AAHH!" Teriaknya, berusaha mencakar-cakar ranjang... begitu lidah itu selalu mencoba menusuk rektumnya dengan berbagai posisi

Tapi rintihan anak itu, lekas menyadarkan Chanyeol...

Terlihat pria itu, menarik keluar lidahnya dan menjauhkan wajah dari pantat Baekhyun.

"Sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol, memastikan wajah Baekhyun, lalu menyeka rembasan bening di sudut matanya.

"Hks... Sakit" Baekhyun mengangguk, masih meremas cover bed di bawahnya.

Sejenak kembali mengamati rektum Baekhyun, mungkin luka akibat penetrasi sebelumnya...

Belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Ah! Ia tau... dirinya yang lepas kendali di malam itu, hingga menyetubuhi bocah itu hingga step

Tentu... lukanya tak bisa pulih dalam waktu 2 atau 3 hari saja..

Lebih lagi, jika Kai tau.. dirinya kembali menyetubuhi bocah itu. Ia akan habis di cemooh olehnya

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya kembali menurunkan kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat... hanya lidahku saja, kau sudah merasa sakit seperti ini" Ujarnya, sambil membelai wajah ketakutan anak itu.

"T—Tapi ... Tapi aku ingin penis—

Baekhyun mendadak terdiam, begitu Chanyeol mengeluarkan genitalnya... dan membimbing tangan lentik itu untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau bisa bayangkan jika benda itu masuk?"

"..." Bocah itu mulai meneguk ludah payah, bisa Chanyeol rasakan tangan mungil itu bergetar kala menggenggam penisnya.

"Hn?" Ulang Chanyeol lagi

"B—Besar.." Lirih Baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, sambil mengacak surai pirang Baekhyun. "Kau mabuk saat itu, tak sadar jika sebenarnya aku telah menyakiti tubuhmu"

"..." Bocah itu menundukkan kepala... terlihat kecewa

Ia sebenarnya tak harus peduli dengan perubahan raut Baekhyun, tapi entahlah... Ia hanya tak menyukai wajah sedih anak itu.

"Kita lakukan... setelah tubuhmu pulih.." Bisik Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkan.

"Uhm..." Baekhyun memang mengangguk pelan... tapi wajah itu tak bisa menipu, jika Baekhyun kecewa kali ini.

"Ssh... jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti ini" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, mengecup pelan bibir tipisnya sebelum akhirnya kembali merebahkan tubuh mungil itu.

"nnn-" Terlihat, Baekhyun mengerjap kebingungan... menerka mungkinkah Chanyeol akan melanjutkannya lagi. Tapi ... hisapan lembut di perpotongan lehernya, lekas membuat anak itu melenguh geli.

"Nn~ ahn"

"Pejamkan matamu.." Bisik Chanyeol, kembali membawa lidahnya bergerak turun ke bawah... mencapai nipple Baekhyun

"Aaaanghh~" Terdengar lenguhan panjang dari anak itu, membuatnya menyeringai puas...

"Kau menyukainya?"

"N—Neh... L-lagihh Mmmmhh" Baekhyun menggeliat nikmat, begitu Chanyeol memberinya hisapan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya... membiarkan jemari kecil itu meremas bahkan menarik-narik surai brunette-nya

.

.

.

"Sshh O—Ouchhhh! Nn—Ahh!" Baekhyun bangkit terduduk, bersuaha memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang kini menghisap genital miliknya.

"AH! AH! AHHH!"

Semakin kuat Ia menyedotnya, semakin melengking pula jeritan anak itu

Apapun itu... desah dan jerit Baekhyun benar-benar memnbuatnya terangsang, hingga perlahan sebelah tangannya merayap ke bawah... lalu memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam rektum Baekhyun

"AAACKHH!" Tubuh mungil itu mendadak melengkung ke depan

Chanyeol tau... Ia menemukan sweetspot Baekhyun di dalam sana...

Membuatnya tergiur menggerakkan telunjuknya keluar masuk... dan berharap ini tak membuat anak itu merintih kesakitanb

"Katakan jika ini sakit" Bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela kulumannya

"Ackh! AH! M—Moreh! There Baby! Hks! Ackh!"

.

.

.

Telunjuknya semakin sulit digerakkan... sadari rektum bocah itu semakin mengetat.

Chanyeol tau... ini mungkin saatnya..

Hingga Ia putuskan menggunakan giginnya untuk mengerat genital mungil itu—

Dan—

"AAAAAAHHHH!""

Baekhyun benar-benar menjambak kuat surai brunettenya...

Tak masalah untuknya, bahkan hingga cairan hangat meleleh di dalam mulutnya... Ia bisa tegak semua itu, sedikit asin..

Tapi hebatnya... ini seperti candu untuknya...

Membuatnya menghisap habis penis kecil itu... hingga tak ada cairan lagi yang tersisa

Tak peduli, Baekhyun mengglepar... bahkan berulang kali memohon untuk berhenti... karena terlalu lelah menyentak klimaks

.

.

.

"Hhhh...Hhhh" engah Baekhyun, terpejam karena lemas

Tapi belum berakhir untuknya, begitu Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya... untuk menungging.

"Aku sama sekali belum keluar..." Bisik Pria itu, sembari merapatkan paha Baekhyun

"K-Kau akan memasukkannya?" Lirih Baekhyun, takut merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih seperti saat Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya.

"..." Pria itu hanya terkekeh, sedikit menahan perut Baekhyun

Lalu—

 **BLESHH**

"AHH!"

Baekhyun terbelalak, begitu benda besar dan keras membelah himpitan pahanya

"Rapatkan pahamu..." Bisik Chanyeol lagi... sebelum akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama

.

.

Meremas-remas pantat Baekhyun, sementara pinggulnya terlihat menggerakkan penis besarnya keluar masuk dari paha bocah itu

"N—nnn! AH!" Baekhyun memekik dengan tubuh terhentak-hentak ke depan, memang tak terasa sakit... tapi ia merasa aneh dengan posisi semacam ini, dan Penis yang berulang kali menerobos pahanya itu... berulang kali pula membentur genital miliknya

.

.

.

"SSHH!"

Lambat laun, gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat... bisa Baekhyun rasakan penis itu semakin bertambah volume.

"ini nik—math!" erang Chanyeol, kali ini memutar tubuh Baekhyun... menjadi telentang, dan merapatkan paha bocah itu dengan usahanya sendiri... demi mencapai klimaks

"Ah! ... AH!"

"SSSSHH! Jika kau pulih! Aku benar-benar akan memasuki dirimu" Nada bicaranya terdengar berat... seiring dengan bagaimana nafas itu terus memburu.

"NN!.. M-Mengapa kau cepat sekali? P-penismu semakin besaar" racau Baekhyun, terlihat panik melihat penis yang yang berulang kali keluar masuk dari celah pahanya itu.

"Arrh! SSHH-AH!"

Tak berselang lama setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya melihat pria itu mengejang beberapa kali... dan sperma pekat miliknya menciprat deras di perut... dada.. dan sebagian wajahnya

"Mhmmpp!" Pekik Baekhyun tertahan... kala Pria itu tiba-tiba merunduk, lalu menciumnya bringas

"Ah~ hanghh"

"Buka bibirmu.."

"Mh~ ... Mmmaaahhh... hah"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Singkirkan sayurnya!" Omel Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol berdecak namun tetap memberinya suapan sup hangat itu.

"Mm... mengapa hanya sup? Aku ingin makan itu" Bocah itu menunjuk beberapa hidangan berat milik Chanyeol

"Tidak untuk kondisimu saat ini" Tegas Chanyeol

"Why?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Biarkan tubuhmu pulih... lalu kau bisa makanan selain sup dan mungkin bubur"

Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum manis.

"Setelah aku pulih... kau akan memasukkannya bukan?"

Chanyeol berjengit, dan menatap Baekhyun jengkel.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal ini saat kau sedang makan!"

"Ah! Waeeeeeee? Aku belum pernah melihat penis sebesar milikmu... aku ingin mencobanya lagi"

"Jadi kau memang gemar melihat penis h—

"Tidak! Hanya milikmu!" Sahut Baekhyun cepat, sambil bersandar di dada Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang ku dengar dari—

"I-Itu hanya di internet... yang asli, aku hanya melihat milikmu... sungguh"

"TCK!" Decaknya, sambil menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun... dan kembali memberinya suapan.

.

.

"Habiskan .. lalu pulang"

"Asal kau menginap di rumahku..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir tiga jam berselang...

Celoteh dan mungkin pekikkan rusuh tak lagi terdengar di dalam apartmen besar miliknya.

Karena memang...

Ia benar-benar membawa bocah bernama Baekhyun itu... kembali pulang.

Meski Ia mengakui setengah hati... tapi tidak untuk sikap yang kini Ia tunjukkan untuk Baekhyun

"Berapa kali kukatakan jangan melepas syalmu!"

Tapi bocah itu sepertinya memang tak ingin mendengar, dan terlihat antusias memandang ke depan... tepat pada gerbang besar rumahnya.

"Kita sampai! Kita sampai!" Pekik bocah itu

Dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pelan, sedikit bersabar pada beberapa Pria yang membuka pintu gerbang untuk mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Cepat masuk..."

"Baiklah... Baiklah..." Gumam Chanyeol, sembari memungut beberapa paper bag berisi pakaian dan ransel milik Baekhyun.

.

.

Terlihat pula... Namjoon berlari mendekat demi menyambut Baekhyun dan membantunya membawa beberapa benda milik tuan muda kecil itu.

"Boss! Aku merindukanmu Boss!" Seru Namjoon berniat ingin memeluk bocah itu,

Tapi gagal, begitu Baekhyun melempar sepatu ke arahnya...

"Jangan mendekat! Kau bisa menghapus parfum pacarku dari tubuhku!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang

"Aa—apa Boss? Yyaaa! Aku juga wangi... Boss bisa mencium—

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Jerit Baekhyun lebih memekakkan.

.

.

Menarik perhatian beberapa sosok di dalam rumah, higga benar-benar melangkah keluar

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada putraku?" Ujar penguasa rumah itu, di ambang pintu

Tak pelak, membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arahnya

"PAPAAAAA!" Seru Baekhyun girang, lalu berlari tertatih ... ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Pria tinggi itu.

"Hahaha... dari mana saja kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

.

Tapi di balik tawa keduanya...

Seorang Pria masih mengerjap ... mencerna suasana..

"Tuan Polisi... Kau akan masuk ke dalam bukan?" Tawar Namjoon, menyadarkan Chanyeol

"Ah... Dia Ayah Baekhyun?"

Namjoon mengernyit, memandangnya aneh. "Kau belum mengetahuinya? Ya... Dia Ayah Bos kami" Jelas Namjoon.

Membuat Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, sambil berdehem. Ia bahkan tak menduganya... Pria itu masih terlihat sangat muda.

.

.

"Baaabyyy!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memanggil dirinya, meski nyatanya anak itu masih memeluk Ayahnya

"Baby?" Yunho mengernyit, dan turut menatap Chanyeol yang kini benar-benar berjalan mendekat ke arahnya

.

.

"Setelah ini minum obatmu dan kembalilah tidur... kau mungkin masih terlalu lelah" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan beberapa papar bag kepada Namjoon

Tentu Yunho tak bisa terlihat biasa, menyadari cara bicara Pria itu yang terlihat sangat intim pada Putra kecilnya

"Siapa Pria ini?" Yunho melepas pelukannya pada Putra kecilnya, begitu menyadari pria tinggi itu memang sedari tadi bersama Baekhyun.

"Papa... Dia pacarku.. Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun terlihat riang, kala menarik Chanyeol ke hadapan Ayahnya.

"PACAR?!"

Tak pelak, membuat Yunho terperanjat bahkan benar-benar menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Papa..." Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menarik tangan Ayahnya.

"Papa jangan sekalipun berteriak padanya! Marah... memukul... menculik... dan menyekapnya... Baekhyun melarangnya keras!" Tegas Baekhyun, mendiskripsikan setiap hal yang biasa Yunho lakukan jika tak menyukai seseorang.

"Tapi —

"Papa... Dia Pacarku!"

"..." Yunho terdiam. Tak ingin banyak bicara karena Ia tau akibatnya

"A—Ah... Perkenalkan, Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol terlihat berusaha mengambil situasi yang ada, dengan mencoba menjabat tangan Pria itu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan... apa yang sebenarnya-

"Kau tak perlu bicara apapun, Papa sudah menerimamu... masuklah ke dalam, bukan begitu Papa?" Sergah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

Hanya terdengar hela nafas dari pria yang dikenal sebagai pimpinan yakuza itu.

"Masuklah ke dalam... mungkin aku hanya ingin bicara satu atau dua perbincangan denganmu"

Chanyeol sedikit mengerjap...

Entahlah, Ia merasa ada aura kuat dari Pria itu...

Tapi... tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menariknya itu, tak memberinya pilihan selain mengikuti langkah ke dalam kediaman mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Putraku? Jika dilihat dari penampilanmu... kau tentu bukan teman dari sekolahnya" Tanya Yunho, sambil menyesap teh hangat dalam cangkirnya

Sejenak mentap ke sekitar, Chanyeol kembali merasa ada yang janggal... ini mungkin hanya perbincangan sederhana, tapi terasa tegang... begitu belasan Pria kekar berbusana dan berkaca mata hitam terlihat berjaga di belakang ayah Baekhyun.

'Body guard?'

'Tapi mengapa sebanyak itu? Apa pekerjaan pria ini sebenarnya?' Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati

"Kau mendengarku?" Suara Yunho terdengar lebih lantang

"Ah... Ya, kami bertemu... karena Baekhyun menyelamatkan hidup saya di malam itu. Saya benar-benar berhutang budi pada Putra Anda... karenanya, hingga sekarang kami berteman"

"Menyelamatkan hidupmu?" Yunho tampak berjengit, lalu mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar untuk mencari Namjoon. Satu-satunya orang yang tentunya bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi pada Putra kecilnya

"Namjoon! YACK! KIM NAMJOOON!"

"N—Nee Tuan Besar"

"Apa maksud orang ini... Putraku menyelamatkan hidupnya? Hah?! Itu berarti Baekhyun bertaruh nyawa untuknya? JELASKAN PADAKU?!"

"B—Bukan Begitu Tuan... S-Sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, Bos melihat Chanyeol—ssi tenggelam di danau, Bos memerintahkan kami untuk menyelamatkannya... tidak terjadi apapun pada Boss... sungguh Tuan"

Yunho menghela nafas berat, ini sebenarnya terlarang untuk Baekhyun bergaul dengan orang asing...

Tapi tentu tak bisa Ia utarakan begitu saja, ia terlalu lemah di hadapan Baekhyun... lebih-lebih jika melihatnya tertidur pulas seperti itu. Ah! Malaikat kecilnya... satu-satunya miliknya bersama Jaejong yang berharga.

"YA! Kemarikan Putraku!" Tegas Yunho, begitu menyadari Baekhyun rupanya tertidur pulas di atas paha Chanyeol.

"B-Baik Tuan" Panik Namjoon, seraya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati... lalu Ia rebahkan di atas pangkuan Yunho.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu?"

Dengan santun, Pria itu terlihat mengambil sesuatu dati balik sakunya. "Ah... ini kartu nama saya, anda bisa menghubungi saya jika membutuhkan bantuan"

Sejenak... Yunho memang terlihat biasa kala menerima dan membaca kartu nama itu. Tapi setelahnya—

"POLISI?!" Teriaknya mengglegar

Hingga membuat seorang bocah yang memang masih terlelap di pangkuannya mulai terbangun...

"Pa—ppaaaa" Rengek Baekhyun, menjejak kesal karena terusik.

"Ah.. ssshh... tidurlah Nak, maaf membuatmu terbangun"

"Papa janga berteriak pada pacar Baekhyun!"

"B—Baiklah... tidurlah kembali"

Mungkin bibir itu terlihat mendumal... namun lambat laun, Baekhyun benar-benar kembali jatuh terlelap.

.

.

"Ada yang salah dengan profesi saya?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu di rasa, situasi mulai tenang untuk berbincang.

Yunho terlihat mengepalkan tangan kuat, namun tak semerta menunjukkan wajah murka lebih-lebih menunjukkan jika Ia membenci Polisi, itu akan membahayakan posisinya

"Tidak... aku hanya takjub, Putraku berteman dengan Pria hebat seperti dirimu" Ujarnya, berusaha menyembunyikan jati diri.

Dan benar saja... Chanyeol terlihat menimpali dengan tawa renyahnya

Hanya terdengar perbincangan ringan...

Karena Yunho yang sebenarnya, berusahan menjaga nama... dan jati dirinya dari sosok yang sama sekali tak ingin ditemui olehnya di dunia ini.

.

.

"Saya permisi Tuan Byun.."

"Baiklah... berhati-hatilah di jalan, terima kasih telah menjaga Putraku" Ujar Yunho, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memasuki mobil... lalu melajukan mobil hitam itu.

.

.

"Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi.." Lanjutnya, usai melihat mobil polisi itu hengkang dari halamannya.

.

.

.

"NAMJOOON!"

"Y—Ye Tuan Besar.."

"Mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi?! Mengapa putraku berhubungan dengannya?! DIA POLISI! DIA MUSUH BESARKU BODOH!"

"A—Ampun Tuan... Tapi, s-saya tak bisa menahan Boss Baekhyun—

"KAU BISA MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU SEJAK DI AWAL BUKAN?!"

"B—Benar Tuan, Tapi Boss selalu—

"ARGH! TUTUP MULUTMU!" Yunho beralih menatap jauh ke arah jalanan.

"Semua ini telah terjadi... satu-satunya cara hanyalah melenyapkannya" Gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

"Melenyapkannya?" Namjon terbelalak lebar. "T-Tapi jika Boss tau akan rencana Tuan... Boss akan—

"Aku tentu tak akan langsung membunuhnya. Buat sealami mungkin... sebuah kecelakaan yang di alami polisi itu. Tak akan membuat Baekhyun mencurigainya.."

"..." Namjoon terdiam. Merasa... ini terlalu salah jika memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Anak itu sangat menyukainya...

"Pastikan... Putraku tak lagi keluar dari rumah , untuk menemui bedebah itu"

"B—Baik Tuan..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"ini aneh..." Gumamnya, kala memandang lampu merah di depan. "Jika Dia seorang pengusaha... tapi haruskah dengan Bodyguard sebanyak itu? Mereka bahkan tak memberiku sekat untuk meminum tehku" Gumamnya lagi, masih mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan Pria bernama Byun Yunho

"Hmm.. Yun—Ho.. Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya" Ia terus bicara pada dirinya sendiri di sepenajng jalan itu,

Hingga—

 **DRRRTTTTT! DRRRRTTTT**

Ponselnya bergetar keras...

Ah! Ia lupa... hari ini puluhan telefon Ia abaikan begitu saja, tapi seharusnya mereka tau... dirinya tengah mengambil cuti, tak seharusnya di usik seperti ini

"Hell—

"YACK! APA KAU INGIN MATI?!"

"Aissh... Hyung, aku mengangkat telfon lalu kau memberiku sumpah serapah sepertu ini?"

"Tuan Siwon datang ke kantor pusat siang ini... lalu menemukanmu tak ada, kau tau apa yang ingin dilakukan Pria itu pada kami?"

"S—Siwon? Yyyaa! Aneh sekali... Dia tak pernah datang di saat –

"Tck! Kami bertaruh banyak untukmu! Cepatlah ke kantor saat ini juga... sebelum Pria itu kembali"

"Baiklah... santai" Kekeh Chanyeol, sembari memutar haluan kemudinya... menuju lokasi yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyaris pukul 11 malam...

Detik yang semestinya terlalu nyaman untuk merasakan kantuk, tapi tidak untuk beberapa perwira dan pemega lencana kepolisian itu.

Sebuah layar lebar terpampang di depan...

Berpendar cahaya biru terang... sementara suasan di sekitar di biarkan gelap.

Tampak beberapa titik koordinat menghubungkan satu negara dengan negara yang lain...

Dengan tanda merah menyala, menunjukkan titik di mana markas besar itu berada

'Mafia... dan pelaku perdagangan narkoba'

Menjadi topik khusus di malam ini..

Tak tampak rupa.,.. yang dibicarakan kali ini, karena semua hanya terpacu pada data dan bukti penyidikan.

Hingga—

"jaringan ini sangat besar..." Lagi... Pria bernama Siwon itu kembali melugaskan beberapa pola di depan layar.

"Tangkap Pria ini..." Sejenak menarik perhatian semua pasang mata untuk menghadap ke layar, bahkan Pria itu menatap tajam Chanyeol dan beberapa anggota detektif lainnya.

Sebelum akhirnya sebuah foto terpampang jelas di layar besar itu.

"Yunho..." Tegasnya, membuat sebagian Detektif itu mengangguk pasti, sebagian membuat sketsa awal, sebagian menyimpan tangkapan foto di layar.

Namun berbeda untuk seorang Pria ... yang masih menatap ke depan dengan tatapan penuh cekat.

"Y—Yunho?" Gumamnya lirih

Detik itu pula... sekelebat wajah dan tawa Baekhyun terlintas dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

.

.

 **Next Chap**

* * *

"APA?! PUTRAKU DI SANA?!"

"Hentikan! Hentikan Mobil itu brengsekk!"

"T—Tapi mereka terlanjur memotong kabelnya Tuan.."

"Tidak! B—Baekhyun...ARGH! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKANN?!"

.

.

.

.

"Hks!"

"Ssshhh... Kemarilah" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya, di situasi limit itu, Ia mendekap erat bocah itu... seakan benar-benar menyembunyikannya di balik pelukannya.

Lalu-

 **'BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK'**

"Urgh..."

.

.

Hello..

Mau lanjut?

Yoo! Review Jusseyoo

kaga Review slow update,

 **ig:Gloomy_rosemary**

thanks to:

 **kxcxmrhmh, kickykeklikler, kimi2266 , kaisooxoxo , restikadena90 , dewi hutasoit61 , veraparkhyun , Aisyah1, park chan2, realoey614 , yehet98 , rismaaa45 , rubykaisoo, engga , AdisKMH, merryistanti , BananaOhbanana, Cynta533, kykykykykyk, buny puppy , Byunsilb , derpwhiteboy, SHINeexo , cassiewol, byankai , chanchan , shabrinaZ14 , yousee, realbyuneexo , Yana Sehunn, mutianafsulm, joy614 , sehunluhan0905, winter park chanchan, yodabacon614, chanbaeklmn , Ayuiva1 , nanamiCB , Ohselu188, ChanBaekaegya , sonysone , baek55 c, inchan88 , Tiffanyoktavia9, ChanBaekGAY , phikhachu, Hipperdipper94, Retyass , xoo'49 , selepy , PinkuBlue614, park chan2 , lee da rii , Byunsex , AlexandraLexa, LavenderCB , Eun810, LightPhoenix614 , Rosehyun, chanbaek1597, exobbabe , byunbaekra , Dodio347 , YeolloBaek614 , Kiran Karuma , YvkariKim, MadeDyahD , MeAsCBHS, neniFanadicky , All Guest (sorry kaga semua ditulis)**

Jangan lupa review

Love You All!


End file.
